


ニセモノ

by Tanukayi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi
Summary: 在高一惨败给平等院之后，德川一直等待着机会反击，但是没想到他竟然因为一次意外而和平等院有了秘密的关系，这段关系折磨着德川，但是德川最后选择了忍耐。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 不讲逻辑的肉文，OOC ，有轮奸描写

宿舍内的灯是关了的，但德川知道里面的人没有睡着，他轻轻敲了两下门，门就从里面被打开了。身为U-17日本代表No.1的平等院凤凰拥有一间单人宿舍，这是理所当然的事，能力给予他的自由让他可以做太多事了，这是德川目前远远无法达到的高度，虽然很不甘心，但这就是残酷的现实。  
“你迟到了。”平等院凤凰的声音浑厚低沉，像是雄狮的低吟，德川的肩膀不能自控地微微颤动了一下。  
他希望自己刚才表现出来的怯懦没有被平等院看在眼里。  
平等院轻而易举地就将他拉进了房间内，随后他就听到了门被反锁的声音。  
在平等院离开日本进行海外远征以来，德川已经很长时间没有听到这种金属部件互相碰撞的声音了，他差点就忘记了这种声音带给他的恐惧。  
德川没有回答平等院他迟到的理由，他就这样一直保持沉默。  
平等院明明知道他迟到的理由，因为一小时前他们才见过面。  
那时候是德川与越前龙马进行练习的休息间隙，平等院突然出现，朝越前击出了一球，德川没有多想就冲了上去用身体为越前挡下了那颗球。霸道的力道几乎让他的五脏六腑都颠了位置，德川不敢想象这一球如果真的击中了越前龙马会发生什么后果。明天越前与平等院有一场争夺排名的比赛，赛前平等院的偷袭行为简直令人发指。  
然而德川没有想到，对于平等院来说，他一开始的目标并不是越前。那个嚣张的国中一年级生，平等院甚至还不知道他全名是什么。平等院其实是冲着德川去的，他知道明天的比赛会上场的肯定是德川，而不是那个不知道叫什么的一年级生，而当他看见德川和那个一年级生厮混在一起的时候，平等院心底的怒火就在一瞬间点燃，熊熊燃烧，猛烈得犹如森林大火。一想到在他离开日本的这段时间，德川可能跟更多人有过这么亲密的时候，他们相约在夜里打球，那好比情侣约会，这是平等院无论如何都接受不了的。  
德川该有属于他平等院凤凰一个人的觉悟。平等院的第一反应是教训那个不知天高地厚的小鬼头，那一球“毁灭”没有丝毫的留情——平等院从来就不会留情，无论对方是谁。德川用自己的身体挡下了那一球是平等院的意料之外，但他将时间留给自己，德川的自毁行为激起了他更深一层怒火，当越前龙马摆出了迎击的姿势，平等院就发出了第二球了。  
越前龙马要庆幸他有一个水平不错的哥哥。  
球被越前龙雅回击，飞回了平等院的手上。  
这场闹剧因为越前龙雅的加入而谢幕。平等院没必要和越前龙雅较劲，他冷漠地扫了球场下的三人，然后离开了。  
德川不知道平等院出现的意图，他只知道来者不善，同时他也惴惴不安。  
这是平等院从海外归来的第一个晚上，德川知道自己今晚该去见他。  
越前龙雅朝半跪在地上的德川伸出了手，“谢谢你替小不点挡下那一球。”  
德川搭上那善意的手，什么都没有说，只是朝越前龙雅点了点头，然后一手捂住了腹部，单独离开了球场。  
他回到了自己的宿舍，同宿舍的入江前辈还没睡，正擦拭着他心爱的萨克斯。  
德川很擅长忍耐，从球场回到宿舍的这段路，足够他将所有伤痛都藏得严严实实，不流露半分，即使是擅长演戏的入江奏多也没看出从外面回来了的德川有哪里不对劲。  
然后他就一直等到宿舍关灯。  
这早就超过了和平等院约定好的时间，但他不能被入江察觉到他半夜离开宿舍，敏锐的入江前辈肯定会察觉到什么的。  
他和平等院凤凰一直保持着隐秘的关系，德川希望这种状态能像被封入琥珀的生物一样，永远静止。  
德川的沉默没有惹起平等院多大的不满，但也说不上已经习惯了德川的倔强，平等院有一份唯我独尊的骄傲，只要触及到他的界线，他就会用他的手段将对方的尊严踩踏在脚下。德川就曾经是这样一个可怜虫，被平等院彻底地蹂躏践踏，还几乎断送了自己的网球生涯。  
“跪下来。”  
平等院下达了一个命令，德川的呼吸随之变得沉重起来。  
刚才那一球让他的内脏绞起来那般痛，但他知道那个男人不会对他产生丝毫的可怜之情的。  
平等院坐在床边，而德川打颤的双腿在犹豫过后还是老老实实地跪在了平等院的双腿中间。德川修长的手指触碰上平等院裤子上那条拉链，轻得几乎感觉不了任何力道。  
“打起精神，让我看看你的觉悟。”  
平等院的声音听起来就像一个魔咒，释放出来的能量勒得德川大脑钝痛。  
如果他老实一点，主动一点，那么他受到的折磨就会少一点。  
明白这个道理的德川将脸贴到了对方的裆部，然后那好看的手拉下了拉链，再扯低了那碍事的内裤，将对方的庞然大物暴露在空气中。  
德川不是第一次面对平等院的性器，但每一次，他都会感受到恐惧。  
他巍巍颤颤地张开了口，努力将阴茎的头部含入口中。  
平等院曾经教导过他口交的技巧，真是讽刺，平等院甚至还没教过他任何网球的技巧，却教过他这个，更加让德川觉得可笑的是，自己在这方面的学习竟然说得上是出色。  
“努力侍奉它，婊子。”  
德川努力地吞咽着这野兽般的阴茎，湿热的口腔尝试给对方带来快感。  
他不知道这是什么样的快感，但他能察觉平等院是否满意。他还记得第一次做这种事的时候，平等院扯起他的头发，差点把他的下颚骨都卸了下来。  
德川整个背部都是汗，黏黏糊糊的。  
他已经很努力了，但平等院似乎认为远远还不足够。  
“怎么了，一个月而已技巧变得这么差了，没找别的男人练习吗？！”  
德川吐出了口中的怪物，用手背擦了擦流到嘴角的唾液。  
他早就应该习惯平等院的说话方式，可是每次他这么说的时候，德川还是忍不住觉得受伤。这个男人从来就没有顾及过别人的心情，无论做什么，都是以自己为中心，被他恶劣的语言伤害了的德川，竟然连一句反驳的说话都吐不出来。  
他不知道该怎么去反抗平等院，光是站在他面前，就已经几乎消耗尽他的精神力了。可是他明明不是这么脆弱的人。  
平等院突然一手捏住了他的脸颊，脸色变得非常凶狠。  
“怎么不说话？被我说中了吗？”  
他不喜欢德川的沉默，沉默换个角度来说就是认可他的说法。  
德川没有找别的男人，这让平等院非常满意，但在平等院故意说出这种带有侮辱性的话的时候，德川竟然没有第一时间反驳，又让平等院觉得他可能是曾经产生过这样的念头。这时候他又想起了那个矮小的一年级生，他不认为这个合宿里除了鬼十次郎、种岛修二和入江奏多以外能有和德川一较高下的人，而在大战前夕，德川却偏偏主动找了那个一年级生，看得出德川非常重视那个小个子，这让平等院非常不满。德川的目光就应该一直追逐着自己才对，他不应该将注意力转移到其他人身上。  
平等院强行抬起了他的头，强迫他的眼睛看着自己。  
德川不怎么会隐藏自己的想法，他的小心思全都可以通过那双透彻的眼睛被看穿。  
“你在害怕，德川。”  
德川突然捉住了平等院扯着自己头发的那只手。  
是的，他在害怕，他害怕平等院不可触摸的下一步行动，但不代表他会退缩。  
无论多少次，他都会站在平等院面前，直到打败他为止。  
平等院看到了德川的倔强，忍不住就笑了出来，然后他的笑声越来越大。德川知道他在嘲笑自己的不自量力。  
“无论多少次结果都是一样的，那就是……”平等院突然凑到了德川的耳边，热气拂过他的发丝，激起他的颤栗，“你会输到一败涂地。”  
话音刚落，平等院就发力将德川按在了地上，他的头重重地撞到了地板上，这么一下震荡让他头晕眼花，再加上一小时之前受到的内伤，血几乎就要涌上喉咙了。  
平等院保持着将他按在冰凉的地板上的姿势，另一只手去扯下他的裤子。  
德川是洗过澡之后才来的。这不是平等院的命令，只是德川小小的一个洁癖，他并不喜欢一身是汗跟谁赤裸纠缠。  
平等院闻得到他身上沐浴露的香味，他很满意德川清理过自己再来的小动作，这说明他已经做好准备迎接今晚将会发生的事。  
“想在地上做还是床上做？”  
德川咬紧了下唇，将所有音节都堵在了喉咙。  
不回应就是最好的回应，他知道平等院不会尊重他的想法的。  
平等院看着德川顺从的模样勾起了嘴角，接着他毫不留情地咬上了德川白皙的耳垂，狠狠地用力，在上面留下了一个鲜红的齿痕。  
德川仍然忍着所有的痛，不发出一丁点声音。  
“我会操到你求饶的，好好期待吧，德川。”  
德川的身体抖了一下，平等院很满意他的反应。  
那双握惯了球拍的粗糙的手伸进了德川的股缝，粗暴地摩擦起来。德川的皮肤非常细腻，这样简单的动作足以让他泛起了浅浅的红晕，当手指摩擦过他的肛口的时候，以往被操弄的记忆就如潮水一般扑了过来。  
很显然，短短的一个月不足以让他忘记这种感觉。  
德川的呼吸变得急促起来，为了掩饰自己的狼狈，在被平等院压着的状态他也仍然尝试侧过头，压抑着自己的感觉。  
平等院没有理会德川复杂的心理变化，为了方便自己，他直接将德川翻压在地面上，让他的背完整地展示在自己眼前。他故意没有脱掉德川的上衣，只是拉下了他的裤子，让他的私处暴露出来。德川拥有一具完美的身体，不算瘦弱，修长，而且白皙，平等院知道自己一旦看见了德川的裸背，一定会忍不住毁灭这具几乎完美的身体的。  
平等院的阴茎抵在了德川的肛口上，那种意料之外的滑腻的感觉让他不自觉地笑了起来。  
德川竟然自己为自己做了润滑再过来，这真是给了他一个大惊喜。  
而对于德川来说，他并不是想刻意讨好平等院，只是他知道今晚的折磨无法避免，他不想受伤，只能采取这样的手段将伤害降到最低。  
平等院心满意足地将阴茎捅入了经过润滑的甬道，顺畅地开始抽插起来。  
一下一下的律动带动了德川的身体跟着上下来回地晃，德川觉得这样的单方面性爱跟平等院来一次激烈的网球较量没什么差别，都是单方面的压制，同样犹如乘上了平等院控制下在大海激浪上驰骋的海盗船，激烈的风浪摇得他站都站不起来。即使已经事前润滑过，德川还是觉得平等院的巨物像把利刃，刺刮着他的体内，几乎要把他的血肉给挖出来。  
更让德川感觉到窒息的是，在这酷刑般的性交中，他仍然能感受到每次进出带来的一丝快感。  
平等院突然将他的手伸到德川的衣服下，强行掰起他的上半身，让他双手可以好好触碰到他的胸前。  
德川死死地咬住嘴唇，企图忍住带着痛苦的呻吟声，但当平等院掐住了他的乳首，他的理智就像决堤一样崩溃了。  
“唔啊……啊啊……放开……放开我……”  
他坐在平等院的海盗船上经历了天旋地转，很快泪水就渗了出来，弄花了他的脸。  
听到了德川的哭声，平等院更加兴奋了起来，他的每一下冲撞更加不再收敛，每一次都是大开大合的进出，将他的肛口撑到几乎平整，仿佛要将自己整个人都埋入德川的体内。  
这样巨大的刺激让德川开始本能地挣扎，想要远离这样的折磨，然后他就如平等院所预言的那样，开始求饶了起来：“放过我……求求你……放过我吧……呜……”  
“不够，还不够！”平等院的声音就像魔鬼，德川再也无力支撑自己的身体，趴伏在冰冷的地板上，任由他牵动着自己的身体在地上摩擦。  
平等院一口咬上他的颈侧，在上面留下了一个深深的咬痕。  
在德川痛苦的呜咽中，平等院终于释放了自己的欲望。他抽出自己的阴茎站了起来，居高临下地看着浸在汗水与精液中的德川。  
“你可真狼狈啊，德川。”


	2. Chapter 2

“喂——”平等院用脚踢了踢伏在地上的德川，“你该走了。”  
等了片刻之后德川才撑起了身体，跪坐在地板上，他低垂着头，让长长的前发挡住自己的眼睛。他不愿意让平等院看见自己现在这副凄惨的模样，就这样就很好，平等院能冷漠地对待他，那么他也能继续忍耐这样的关系继续下去。  
他摇摇晃晃地站起来，准备开门离开，平等院叫住了他。  
“接着。”平等院扔了一把钥匙给他，“独立浴室的钥匙，你最好洗干净再回去。”  
德川攥紧了钥匙，没有任何表示就离开了。  
独立浴室里有一面大镜子，德川将所有衣物脱下，看着镜子里那个狼狈的自己。平等院故意在他的脖子上留下了一个又一个鲜明的吻痕，这使得他不能随便就脱下他的运动服外套。  
德川呼出一口气，任由雾气模糊了镜面。  
喀啪——  
门锁突然弹开的声音吓了德川一跳，他还来不及拿起衣服，整个人湿漉漉的就躲到了有门挡的淋浴间里面。  
“德川君，是你吗？”  
德川的心脏跳得很快，他没想到入江奏多竟然没有睡着。  
“……入江前辈。”  
“啊，太好了，找到你了呢。”入江温柔的声音传来，“我醒来发现德川君不在房间里，还以为你是偷偷出去训练了呢……你是偷偷去训练了吧？”  
德川一时间噤了声。他不擅长撒谎，但他也没办法如实跟入江说刚才发生了什么事。  
“德川君？”  
“啊……嗯，其实、我……”  
“说起来，德川君，”对于德川来说这时候入江的声音竟然比平等院更加让他恐惧，“你为什么会在独立浴室？”  
敏感的入江还是提出了那个尖锐的问题。  
只有U-17一军的正选队员才有使用独立浴室的资格，也只有那些队员会有钥匙，身为二军的德川会出现在这儿确实说不过去。  
德川的心跳快得几乎要突破他的胸膛，恐怕入江在这个空旷的浴室外也听到了那夸张的心跳声。  
要隐瞒不下去了吗？不，德川不想有人知道他和平等院的关系。  
“入江前辈，我……”  
“钥匙，是教练给的吧？”  
入江识趣地给了德川一个台阶下。虽然猜不到给钥匙的人是谁，但他察觉得到德川并不想把那个人的名字说出来，既然如此，他也没必要穷追不舍。  
“好了，我回去休息了哦，德川君也早点回去。”  
“嗯……谢谢你，入江前辈。”  
听到了浴室的门被重新关上，德川终于松了口气，背靠着湿滑的墙壁瓷砖慢慢坐了下来。  
他也不知道自己到底还能忍耐到什么时候，在超越平等院成为TOP之前，他可能永远都反抗不了平等院。  
实在在太逊了。  
入江离开了浴室之后没有立即回去，而是站在门外，细心地听里面的动静。  
他听见了断断续续的抽泣声。入江想要再次进去，但最后还是放弃了。德川肯定没法面对自己。

一军和二军的挑战赛非常激烈，尤其是那些不知天高地厚的国中生们，他们可以说遇到了前所未有的挑战，但没有一个人退缩，这样的精神值得赞赏。但这个合宿的No.1平等院凤凰并不这么想，弱者只有变强一途，即使拥有潜力但无法发挥，那和一个庸才没有任何区别，他是不会称赞这群还没进化的小鬼的。  
“小不点真是慢啊。”  
“越前那家伙到底去哪里了？”  
场外的国中生在讨论这次平等院的对手，平等院闭着眼睛安静地听着，不知道在想什么。  
德川远远看着平等院，只是一瞬间的预感，他察觉到了平等院的打算。  
这一次，他觉得自己能够战胜平等院。  
“你真是一个烂人。”  
越前龙马挡在了半跪在地上的德川前。这已经是赛末点了，还差一分，德川就能取得这场比赛的胜利，但很显然，他还未能触及到平等院的分毫。  
身上的伤让他的意识开始模糊，耳边听到的声音朦朦胧胧的。  
越前龙马似乎对平等院说了什么，可是德川已经听不见了。

“德川君，你可终于醒了呢。”  
德川掀开盖在身上的薄被，手扶着额头。  
入江为他处理伤口的时候将他的衣服都脱去了，德川看着自己缠着绷带的手，突然感受到了一阵凉意。  
平等院在他身上留下来的痕迹都被看见了。  
“德川君，你感觉怎么样了？”  
入江朝德川伸出了手，可是看见他煞白的脸色，在碰到他的手背之前又将手默默收了回去。  
“我……我没什么大碍，让前辈们担心了。”  
听到了越前龙马退出合宿的消息，德川的表情虽然没什么变化，但手悄悄攥紧了身上的被单。平等院对自己的穷追猛打仍在他的预料之内，但越前龙马的闯入则完全超出了他的接受范围了，更加别说最后这样的结果。他不痛恨平等院的无情，他只痛恨自己的无力。  
“对不起，都是因为我……”  
“别这么说嘛，这次平等院也露出了很有意思的表情哦。”入江笑了笑。  
在旁边的鬼也说道：“一次的失败没关系，下次赢回来就行了。”  
气氛总算是缓和了一点，德川露出了一个苦笑。  
入江这次终于将自己的手叠上了德川的手背。  
“德川君，我们都知道你背负了多少重担，你已经做得很好了。”  
“……谢谢。”  
“好了，那我们就不打扰你休息，先回去了。”  
鬼似乎还有什么想说，被入江推了出去。  
门被轻轻关上，德川就仿佛终于能卸下盔甲一样，长吁了一口气。  
就算鬼在那方面比较迟钝没有留意到，帮他处理伤口的入江肯定也注意到了。入江没有通知队医而是自己亲自为他包扎，大概也是这个原因吧。在这个合宿里和德川走得近的人并不多，只要认真去想，总会有一天想到平等院凤凰身上的，那样霸道的痕迹，也只有平等院能留下来了，敏锐如入江肯定很快就能发现了。  
德川曲起了双腿，将头埋在了膝盖上。  
他觉得自己越来越没有勇气去面对那两位如此栽培自己的前辈了。这场比赛输得这么难看不说，还连累越前离开合宿，到头来他的所有尊严又再一次在平等院的强攻下被碾成了灰。  
就像平等院说的那样，无论多少次结果都是不会变的。  
昨晚在浴室里他忍不住哭了一场，大概是那时候将眼泪都哭干了，现在悲伤和烦躁交织在一起，反而让他哭不出来了。  
“可恶——”  
突然有一只温暖的大手压在了德川的头发上，吓了他一跳。  
“你想说谁可恶？”  
“……平等院？！”  
德川下意识就往床的更里面挪动。  
平等院绝对不是一个会轻手轻脚的人，可是他竟然连平等院进来了医疗室都没察觉，也实在是太松懈了。  
平等院看着德川过度的反应，轻蔑地笑了一声。  
“我还以为你的伤重到都醒不来了，这不是还挺有精神的嘛。”  
“你为什么会在这儿？”  
来看自己手下败将的伤势不是平等院会做的事，这里面一定有什么问题。  
平等院拉了一张椅子到床前，抱着双臂坐了下来，“是入江要我来的。”  
德川在听到入江的名字的时候身体抖了一下。真的就像他猜测的那样，入江恐怕已经从这些蛛丝马迹上明白到他和平等院之间的关系了，所以他才会要求平等院来看望自己——他以为自己是平等院的情人——太可笑了，德川觉得心底泛酸，他跟平等院根本不是那种互诉甜言蜜语的情侣关系。  
“他说你这次没有哭。”  
德川的瞳孔收缩了一下，很快他又强迫自己迅速冷静下来，故作镇定地反问平等院：“所以呢？”  
平等院只是露出了一个嚣张的笑容，什么都没有说。  
他抓起了德川的手，强硬地将他的身体往自己的怀里扯，这样突如其来的进攻把德川吓得不轻，他下意识就用力反抗，想要摆脱平等院对他的控制。每次平等院和他有身体接触，总有些不太好的事情发生。  
“喂，德川，你还记得我们第一次是在哪里做爱的吗？”  
他们的第一次就在医疗室里，虽然不是同一间。  
德川的肩膀抖了起来，颤栗的手几乎都要握不成拳。  
平等院故意勾起他不愿意想起的记忆，这种行为跟直接把他的头摁到水里去没什么差别。  
“求饶吧，”平等院的另一只手掐住了德川的下巴，强迫他仰起头看着自己，“就像昨晚那样。”  
德川突然用力，挣开了平等院的手。  
“你昨晚是故意的？”因为愤怒，德川的声音都带着颤音了。  
“你说什么是故意的？”  
“那个光球！你是特意去狙击越前……”  
“喂喂喂，别误会了，”平等院重新捉住了德川的手腕，“我狙击的对象从来都只有你一个。”  
当时他的球明明是冲着越前去的，也就是说平等院的目标就是越前龙马，德川自然会认为平等院是为了第一天的胜利才去偷袭他。他们早就约好了在晚上见面，平等院没必要提前去找他，在德川认为，约定之外的时间是他的自由时间，平等院不应该来干涉。  
但事实上平等院要找的人的确是德川。  
那个要和他对战的国中生根本不重要，平等院甚至还不记得他的名字是什么。一切缘由都是因为平等院听到了关于德川的流言蜚语，他最近和那个国中生走得很近的事情基本上人尽皆知，除了离开了合宿一个月的海外远征军。平等院在得知这个消息之后，第一反应就是将德川找出来，他可等不到晚上熄灯以后见面再慢慢质问他这到底是什么回事，而结果，就是让他看见了和越前龙马在一起平静地说着话的德川。  
那样的德川看上去没有任何负担，不像在面对自己的时候会忍耐着什么。  
向来冷静的平等院心底的弦一下子就烧断了，他没有给自己丝毫犹豫的时间就发出了那个光球。  
德川那个愚蠢的仁慈之辈竟然就这样用自己的身体硬生生地挡下了那球“毁灭”。  
今日德川的狼狈，完全是他咎由自取。  
“你昨晚要是不挡下那球，今天就不会输得这么难看。”  
“给我再多次重来的机会，我的选择都不会改变。”  
“……愚蠢的家伙。”  
平等院捏住了他的脸颊，霸道地亲了上去。  
“唔……”德川举起没有被捉住的那只手，想要反抗，却被平等院突然温柔下来的动作吓得动弹不得。  
和以前充满了掠夺性的吻不一样，这次平等院只是非常轻柔地贴着他的嘴唇，甚至连舌头也没有伸进来，而且很快，平等院就放开了他。  
然后，一个小小的、冰凉的东西就被塞到了德川的手里。  
“这东西是你的。”  
德川打开了手掌，是U-17正选No.4的徽章。


	3. Chapter 3

“喂——”平等院用脚踢了踢伏在地上的德川，“你该走了。”  
等了片刻之后德川才撑起了身体，跪坐在地板上，他低垂着头，让长长的前发挡住自己的眼睛。他不愿意让平等院看见自己现在这副凄惨的模样，就这样就很好，平等院能冷漠地对待他，那么他也能继续忍耐这样的关系继续下去。  
他摇摇晃晃地站起来，准备开门离开，平等院叫住了他。  
“接着。”平等院扔了一把钥匙给他，“独立浴室的钥匙，你最好洗干净再回去。”  
德川攥紧了钥匙，没有任何表示就离开了。  
独立浴室里有一面大镜子，德川将所有衣物脱下，看着镜子里那个狼狈的自己。平等院故意在他的脖子上留下了一个又一个鲜明的吻痕，这使得他不能随便就脱下他的运动服外套。  
德川呼出一口气，任由雾气模糊了镜面。  
喀啪——  
门锁突然弹开的声音吓了德川一跳，他还来不及拿起衣服，整个人湿漉漉的就躲到了有门挡的淋浴间里面。  
“德川君，是你吗？”  
德川的心脏跳得很快，他没想到入江奏多竟然没有睡着。  
“……入江前辈。”  
“啊，太好了，找到你了呢。”入江温柔的声音传来，“我醒来发现德川君不在房间里，还以为你是偷偷出去训练了呢……你是偷偷去训练了吧？”  
德川一时间噤了声。他不擅长撒谎，但他也没办法如实跟入江说刚才发生了什么事。  
“德川君？”  
“啊……嗯，其实、我……”  
“说起来，德川君，”对于德川来说这时候入江的声音竟然比平等院更加让他恐惧，“你为什么会在独立浴室？”  
敏感的入江还是提出了那个尖锐的问题。  
只有U-17一军的正选队员才有使用独立浴室的资格，也只有那些队员会有钥匙，身为二军的德川会出现在这儿确实说不过去。  
德川的心跳快得几乎要突破他的胸膛，恐怕入江在这个空旷的浴室外也听到了那夸张的心跳声。  
要隐瞒不下去了吗？不，德川不想有人知道他和平等院的关系。  
“入江前辈，我……”  
“钥匙，是教练给的吧？”  
入江识趣地给了德川一个台阶下。虽然猜不到给钥匙的人是谁，但他察觉得到德川并不想把那个人的名字说出来，既然如此，他也没必要穷追不舍。  
“好了，我回去休息了哦，德川君也早点回去。”  
“嗯……谢谢你，入江前辈。”  
听到了浴室的门被重新关上，德川终于松了口气，背靠着湿滑的墙壁瓷砖慢慢坐了下来。  
他也不知道自己到底还能忍耐到什么时候，在超越平等院成为TOP之前，他可能永远都反抗不了平等院。  
实在在太逊了。  
入江离开了浴室之后没有立即回去，而是站在门外，细心地听里面的动静。  
他听见了断断续续的抽泣声。入江想要再次进去，但最后还是放弃了。德川肯定没法面对自己。

一军和二军的挑战赛非常激烈，尤其是那些不知天高地厚的国中生们，他们可以说遇到了前所未有的挑战，但没有一个人退缩，这样的精神值得赞赏。但这个合宿的No.1平等院凤凰并不这么想，弱者只有变强一途，即使拥有潜力但无法发挥，那和一个庸才没有任何区别，他是不会称赞这群还没进化的小鬼的。  
“小不点真是慢啊。”  
“越前那家伙到底去哪里了？”  
场外的国中生在讨论这次平等院的对手，平等院闭着眼睛安静地听着，不知道在想什么。  
德川远远看着平等院，只是一瞬间的预感，他察觉到了平等院的打算。  
这一次，他觉得自己能够战胜平等院。  
“你真是一个烂人。”  
越前龙马挡在了半跪在地上的德川前。这已经是赛末点了，还差一分，德川就能取得这场比赛的胜利，但很显然，他还未能触及到平等院的分毫。  
身上的伤让他的意识开始模糊，耳边听到的声音朦朦胧胧的。  
越前龙马似乎对平等院说了什么，可是德川已经听不见了。

“德川君，你可终于醒了呢。”  
德川掀开盖在身上的薄被，手扶着额头。  
入江为他处理伤口的时候将他的衣服都脱去了，德川看着自己缠着绷带的手，突然感受到了一阵凉意。  
平等院在他身上留下来的痕迹都被看见了。  
“德川君，你感觉怎么样了？”  
入江朝德川伸出了手，可是看见他煞白的脸色，在碰到他的手背之前又将手默默收了回去。  
“我……我没什么大碍，让前辈们担心了。”  
听到了越前龙马退出合宿的消息，德川的表情虽然没什么变化，但手悄悄攥紧了身上的被单。平等院对自己的穷追猛打仍在他的预料之内，但越前龙马的闯入则完全超出了他的接受范围了，更加别说最后这样的结果。他不痛恨平等院的无情，他只痛恨自己的无力。  
“对不起，都是因为我……”  
“别这么说嘛，这次平等院也露出了很有意思的表情哦。”入江笑了笑。  
在旁边的鬼也说道：“一次的失败没关系，下次赢回来就行了。”  
气氛总算是缓和了一点，德川露出了一个苦笑。  
入江这次终于将自己的手叠上了德川的手背。  
“德川君，我们都知道你背负了多少重担，你已经做得很好了。”  
“……谢谢。”  
“好了，那我们就不打扰你休息，先回去了。”  
鬼似乎还有什么想说，被入江推了出去。  
门被轻轻关上，德川就仿佛终于能卸下盔甲一样，长吁了一口气。  
就算鬼在那方面比较迟钝没有留意到，帮他处理伤口的入江肯定也注意到了。入江没有通知队医而是自己亲自为他包扎，大概也是这个原因吧。在这个合宿里和德川走得近的人并不多，只要认真去想，总会有一天想到平等院凤凰身上的，那样霸道的痕迹，也只有平等院能留下来了，敏锐如入江肯定很快就能发现了。  
德川曲起了双腿，将头埋在了膝盖上。  
他觉得自己越来越没有勇气去面对那两位如此栽培自己的前辈了。这场比赛输得这么难看不说，还连累越前离开合宿，到头来他的所有尊严又再一次在平等院的强攻下被碾成了灰。  
就像平等院说的那样，无论多少次结果都是不会变的。  
昨晚在浴室里他忍不住哭了一场，大概是那时候将眼泪都哭干了，现在悲伤和烦躁交织在一起，反而让他哭不出来了。  
“可恶——”  
突然有一只温暖的大手压在了德川的头发上，吓了他一跳。  
“你想说谁可恶？”  
“……平等院？！”  
德川下意识就往床的更里面挪动。  
平等院绝对不是一个会轻手轻脚的人，可是他竟然连平等院进来了医疗室都没察觉，也实在是太松懈了。  
平等院看着德川过度的反应，轻蔑地笑了一声。  
“我还以为你的伤重到都醒不来了，这不是还挺有精神的嘛。”  
“你为什么会在这儿？”  
来看自己手下败将的伤势不是平等院会做的事，这里面一定有什么问题。  
平等院拉了一张椅子到床前，抱着双臂坐了下来，“是入江要我来的。”  
德川在听到入江的名字的时候身体抖了一下。真的就像他猜测的那样，入江恐怕已经从这些蛛丝马迹上明白到他和平等院之间的关系了，所以他才会要求平等院来看望自己——他以为自己是平等院的情人——太可笑了，德川觉得心底泛酸，他跟平等院根本不是那种互诉甜言蜜语的情侣关系。  
“他说你这次没有哭。”  
德川的瞳孔收缩了一下，很快他又强迫自己迅速冷静下来，故作镇定地反问平等院：“所以呢？”  
平等院只是露出了一个嚣张的笑容，什么都没有说。  
他抓起了德川的手，强硬地将他的身体往自己的怀里扯，这样突如其来的进攻把德川吓得不轻，他下意识就用力反抗，想要摆脱平等院对他的控制。每次平等院和他有身体接触，总有些不太好的事情发生。  
“喂，德川，你还记得我们第一次是在哪里做爱的吗？”  
他们的第一次就在医疗室里，虽然不是同一间。  
德川的肩膀抖了起来，颤栗的手几乎都要握不成拳。  
平等院故意勾起他不愿意想起的记忆，这种行为跟直接把他的头摁到水里去没什么差别。  
“求饶吧，”平等院的另一只手掐住了德川的下巴，强迫他仰起头看着自己，“就像昨晚那样。”  
德川突然用力，挣开了平等院的手。  
“你昨晚是故意的？”因为愤怒，德川的声音都带着颤音了。  
“你说什么是故意的？”  
“那个光球！你是特意去狙击越前……”  
“喂喂喂，别误会了，”平等院重新捉住了德川的手腕，“我狙击的对象从来都只有你一个。”  
当时他的球明明是冲着越前去的，也就是说平等院的目标就是越前龙马，德川自然会认为平等院是为了第一天的胜利才去偷袭他。他们早就约好了在晚上见面，平等院没必要提前去找他，在德川认为，约定之外的时间是他的自由时间，平等院不应该来干涉。  
但事实上平等院要找的人的确是德川。  
那个要和他对战的国中生根本不重要，平等院甚至还不记得他的名字是什么。一切缘由都是因为平等院听到了关于德川的流言蜚语，他最近和那个国中生走得很近的事情基本上人尽皆知，除了离开了合宿一个月的海外远征军。平等院在得知这个消息之后，第一反应就是将德川找出来，他可等不到晚上熄灯以后见面再慢慢质问他这到底是什么回事，而结果，就是让他看见了和越前龙马在一起平静地说着话的德川。  
那样的德川看上去没有任何负担，不像在面对自己的时候会忍耐着什么。  
向来冷静的平等院心底的弦一下子就烧断了，他没有给自己丝毫犹豫的时间就发出了那个光球。  
德川那个愚蠢的仁慈之辈竟然就这样用自己的身体硬生生地挡下了那球“毁灭”。  
今日德川的狼狈，完全是他咎由自取。  
“你昨晚要是不挡下那球，今天就不会输得这么难看。”  
“给我再多次重来的机会，我的选择都不会改变。”  
“……愚蠢的家伙。”  
平等院捏住了他的脸颊，霸道地亲了上去。  
“唔……”德川举起没有被捉住的那只手，想要反抗，却被平等院突然温柔下来的动作吓得动弹不得。  
和以前充满了掠夺性的吻不一样，这次平等院只是非常轻柔地贴着他的嘴唇，甚至连舌头也没有伸进来，而且很快，平等院就放开了他。  
然后，一个小小的、冰凉的东西就被塞到了德川的手里。  
“这东西是你的。”  
德川打开了手掌，是U-17正选No.4的徽章。


	4. Chapter 4

终于迎来了U-17 World Cup比赛开幕的日子了。  
接驳巴士一早就等候在机场的停车场。那群吵吵闹闹的国中生在经历了长途飞行之后仍然没有显出疲态，上车之前还因为座位的问题大闹了一场。德川是最后一个上车的，而这时候车上就剩下一个位置了。  
“怎样，不坐吗？”  
平等院抱着臂，冷冷地开口。  
他坐在靠近过道的位置，只有他旁边靠窗的位置还空着。  
德川攥紧了背包的带子，有什么话想要说出口，最后还是忍了下来。  
“耍小孩子脾气吗？”  
德川将背包放到上层的架子上，“没有。”  
将正选徽章交给他那一天以来，德川就再也没有和平等院有什么接触了。平等院没有要求他在夜深人静的时候到他的房间去，当然，他们也没有再有过性爱，这段时间他们可谓过得相当和平。   
德川坐到靠窗的位置上，第一时间就是别开脸假装看窗外的风景。  
他不确定平等院是不是故意让这个位置留空的，那群活泼过度的国中生中应该有不少人对于接近平等院有兴趣，但他们竟然没有一个人真正做点什么，这让德川多少有些失望。众目睽睽之下平等院不会做出什么出格的事情，但是和他过度靠近还是让德川浑身不自在。  
他们之间明明这么危险。  
“是，给你。”坐在他们前面的入江转过身来，趴在椅背上，将一张表格递到了德川面前，“酒店的入住登记表，双人间哦，教练说可以自由选择室友。”  
德川偷偷看了平等院一眼，看他没有什么反应，才接过了入江递过来的表格。  
“那我和入江前辈……”  
“不行哦，我已经和迹部君一个房间了呢。”  
“那鬼前辈？”  
“远山君吵着要和他一个房间呢，其他人似乎也早就决定了要和谁一个房间。”  
“那……”  
德川脑海中出现的第一个选项竟然是平等院。……这可不行啊。  
“你和还没到达的修同室可以吗？”  
“啊、嗯，种岛前辈吗？”  
“船似乎还有一段时间才会到达呢，在他来之前好好享受单人间吧，德川君。”  
单人间吗？  
德川又再悄悄看了平等院一眼。  
在种岛修二到达之前他真的能一个人享受这段时间就真的太好了。

热身赛的抽签结果出来了，多亏了大石秀一郎糟糕的手气，日本队首战就是面对世界排名第一的强队德国。不过对于德川来说对手是谁并没有关系，他只想打好自己的网球而已。他甚至没有等平等院和大石从会场回来，就喊上了鬼十次郎到酒店的会所进行练习。  
“德川。”  
强力的一球在德川的脚边弹开去，德川的球拍没能反击回去，鬼轻易就获得了一分。  
“你心不在焉。”  
“……抱歉，鬼前辈。”  
“比赛就在眼前了，不能松懈。”  
德川做出了准备接球的姿势，“我知道了。”  
鬼很明显地感觉到德川不在状态，这一场练习，德川的反应和速度都比平时差了一点，虽然他什么都不说，但鬼知道这和之前他再一次惨败给平等院凤凰有关。  
虽然入江有意隐瞒，但他也还是看到德川身上那些痕迹了。  
鬼十次郎在这方面虽然迟钝，但在那些深深的痕迹前他还是能察觉到发生了什么的。入江希望他什么都不要说，德川在网球上可以说非常强韧，但在其他方面却非常脆弱，贸贸然捅破这层窗户纸只会让他难堪得无法面对他们而已。  
“今天到此为止吧。”  
“鬼前辈……！”  
鬼十次郎来到德川的身边，“坐下来，我帮你检查一下。”  
德川被鬼半推半拉到球场旁边的长椅上，然后被一把按在了上面。鬼的动作虽然看上去非常粗鲁，但实际上没用多大的力道，即使这样德川还是立即想到平等院对他做过的事，本能地想要推开对方。在德川有所动作之前，鬼的手就捉住了他的小腿，轻轻地揉了起来。  
“你的肌肉太紧了。”  
鬼只是想帮自己舒缓一下肌肉而已。想到自己竟然将鬼和平等院那个混蛋相提并论，德川白皙的脸泛起了红晕。  
“德川，怎么了？”  
“没、没什么。”  
平等院才不会这么轻柔地触碰他的身体。  
鬼十次郎的按摩技巧非常好，一寸一寸地慢慢揉动他紧绷的肌肉。鬼的手越按越上，在捏住了德川的大腿的时候，他终于忍耐不住，发出了一声甜腻的轻哼。惊讶自己发出的甜腻得过分的声音，德川立即就用手捂住了自己的嘴，生怕再有什么呻吟泄漏出来。  
这声音，实在太糟糕了。  
“怎么了，德川？”  
“没什么……”德川捉住了鬼想要继续往上的手，“足够了，鬼前辈，我……”  
“德川，你……”  
平等院毫不温柔地分开他的双腿的记忆就好像是涨潮时扑来的浪，让他根本没法静下心来，即使拼命告诉自己，现在在触碰自己的是鬼而不是平等院，他的思绪还是没法清楚分清楚回忆和现实。  
自己真的无法摆脱平等院的强硬和霸道了吗？  
“……德川！”  
德川突然惊觉过来，“是……！”  
鬼皱着眉头，“你真的没事吗？”  
“我想我只是太累了。”德川扶着自己的额头，避开了鬼的视线。  
他不擅长说谎。面对入江的时候他会有所保留，但是鬼十次郎不一样，在内心深处德川更加依赖给予他更多照顾的鬼，他一直躲在这两人的羽翼之下，在这个合宿里，在平等院给他带来的恐惧之外，鬼和入江是他唯一能够无条件信任和依赖的人。他真的很害怕自己忍耐不下去，将自己和平等院之间的事全盘告诉给鬼十次郎。  
德川扭过了头，移开自己的视线。  
没想到竟然被他看见了那个人。  
穿着西装，梳起了头发的平等院正在场外一脸阴沉地看着他们，看样子是刚从热身赛抽签会场回来。  
即使相距很远，德川还是感觉到平等院的气场带来的压力。  
“怎么了德川？你在发抖……”  
德川推开了想要靠近的鬼十次郎，突然站了起来。  
“我先回房间了。”  
“喂，德川——”  
他只是想要尽快离开那种氛围而已。  
鬼十次郎还没注意到，平等院就在不远处注视着他们。德川一想到平等院当时的眼神，身体深处就开始痛起来。  
回到了自己的房间，德川就把门反锁，并且挂上了门链。  
直觉告诉他，平等院要拿到这个房间的门禁卡不是什么难事，所以他必须做好万全的防备。  
锁好门后，为了让自己尽快冷静下来，他还去洗了一个冷水澡。  
刚穿好衣服从浴室出来，门就敲响了，砰砰的声音吓得他手上的浴巾都掉到了地上。  
“德川君，是我。”  
听到入江温柔的声音，他紧绷的精神总算放松下来。  
德川一边擦着头发，一边打开了门。入江一脸紧张地守候在门外，终于等到了德川开门，他才露出了一个如释重负的笑容。  
“我听鬼说你不舒服，所以过来看看。”  
“我……没什么大问题，只是有些累了，让你担心了。”  
入江站在门口和德川说了几句话，没有打算进入他的房间，看过德川确定他没什么大碍之后，入江就离开了。  
德川在他离开之后发了一会儿呆。  
回过神来准备将门关上的时候，一只手突然扳住了门边。  
“平等院……”


	5. Chapter 5

这样的平等院凤凰实在太过可怕了。  
德川下意识就想逃得远远的，可是他的身体根本作不出任何反应。  
他是一只危险的野兽，那双眼睛瞄准了他的颈动脉，只要一个信号，他就会扑过来，将自己拆骨入腹。  
在德川的身体僵住的时候，平等院捉住了他的手，将他往房里扯。  
“不、等等！平等院！”  
砰——门被平等院踹了一脚，现在这个房间成为一个密室了。  
德川不遗余力地反抗，试图挣脱平等院，可是他越是挣扎，平等院施加的力度就越大，那勒紧了的触感带来的已经不止是痛这么简单了。  
平等院毫不掩饰自己的目的，他的眼底像是有团火焰在燃烧。  
无法用言语准备形容他看见德川和鬼十次郎在一起的时候那种愤怒，他们的关系看上去是这么融洽，当鬼下蹲，那双手抚摸上德川的小腿的时候，他真的很想像那个袭击越前龙马的晚上那样，朝那个人打出一球“毁灭”。在鬼的抚慰下德川竟然还发出了那种暧昧的呻吟声，不同于和自己做爱的时候那种带着恐惧的颤栗的声音，那一声甜腻得过分的呻吟在平等院听来就像是在勾引什么人。平等院握紧了拳头，他的理智告诉他必须要忍耐，鬼和德川都需要参加这次U-17 World Cup的比赛，他们在赛前不能受伤，他是日本代表队的TOP，他需要比任何人都清楚这一点。  
德川没有像以往那样向强硬的他示弱，即使手都被他握出一圈红痕，他仍然非常倔强地要挣开平等院。  
“放开我……平等院！”  
平等院将德川强行拽到了床边，一手就将他压在了床上。  
德川咬着下唇，身体已经开始发抖了，但这一次和以往任何一次都不一样，他根本不打算服从在平等院的霸道之下。  
这让平等院的理智几乎要烧尽了。德川这样的反应就似乎在告诉他，他真的已经不想再雌伏在自己的身下，转而投到了鬼十次郎的怀抱中。  
这不是当然的吗？比起粗暴霸道不懂得尊重的平等院，全心全意培养他的鬼才是更好的人选。  
“平等院，我不能受伤。”  
德川希望自己的声音听上去足够冷静，这样就不会给平等院一个错觉，认为自己和以前一样，软弱得只能服从他所有指令。  
平等院作为队伍的领导者，他应该明白到让队员赛前受伤是多大的失责。  
没想到听到德川这样，平等院只是嗤笑了一声。  
“是不是只要不把你弄出伤，我怎么玩都可以？”  
德川简直一阵头皮发麻。  
“不，我不是这个意思，我……”  
“那你就乖乖的不要反抗，德川。”  
平等院单手抓住德川的双手的手腕，将之反扭到身后，另一只手死死擒住他的肩膀，身体跨坐在德川的腰间，几乎要将他整个人都压入了床垫中。平等院很少采用正面的姿势，每次他都喜欢将德川翻过来，从后进入他的身体。德川还曾经想过平等院是不是讨厌看见自己的脸才会有这样一个习惯，他为此感到轻松，他被操得意乱神迷的样子根本不想被平等院看见。  
可能身体早就已经习惯了被这样对待，德川的心竟然有种痒痒的感觉，他明显感觉得到自己的后穴变得湿滑，似乎是做好了让平等院进入他体内的准备。  
不……他的身体不可能已经变成这样的，明明在平等院离开集训的那一个月期间他已经找回到了自我……  
平等院非常轻易就脱下了他薄薄的睡裤，然后手故意不再行动，那双眼睛贪婪地盯着德川的下体。  
德川只有和平等院一起的性经历，在性这一方面，他可以说是一张白纸，随着平等院的粗暴在上面任意涂鸦，他甚至还曾经害怕自己是不是以后都再也无法从平等院以外的人身上体会到性的快乐。  
……即使平等院对他是这么的粗暴。  
在平等院的摆弄下，即使下体没有任何抚慰，他还是勃起了，平等院那双燃烧着火的眼睛正盯着他赤裸的下体看，这让本来脸皮就薄的德川更加羞愧难当，他侧过了头，避免和平等院有任何视线上的接触。  
屈服在本能之下无意识的反应让德川觉得自己实在是太过放浪，而在平等院眼中，则是有另一种意味。  
德川很容易就被挑起性欲，但这不一定是自己挑起的。  
在鬼十次郎的抚慰下德川那声甜蜜的呻吟仍然牢牢地刻在平等院的脑海中，他甚至在想，如果自己当时没有在场，他们是不是也会做这档子事？  
“喂，德川。”平等院粗暴地扳过他的脸，强迫他看着自己，“不想受伤的话就自己主动点，自己把屁股抬起来。”  
德川根本不知道要怎么做，平等院压着他，他根本不能动弹。  
平等院不等德川回应，就擅自捉起他一条腿，毫不留情地往上折压。腿筋被拉扯到极致的德川本能地叫了一声，平等院满意地看着暴露在他眼前的后穴，露出了一个嘲讽的笑容。  
眼泪又再次在德川的眼眶打转，明明不想在平等院面前示弱，可是每次都会屈服在他的强硬之下。  
平等院对于德川来说实在太过遥远了，即使他们现在肌肤相亲，德川仍然觉得平等院站在距离他很远的地方，自己只能看着他的背影，无论他怎么跑都追不上，唯一能给他一种两人能够交流的错觉的时刻就是平等院偶尔回头，给他一个轻蔑的笑容的时候。  
两根手指很轻易就操了进去，德川连忙咬紧了下唇，阻止呻吟声溢出。  
“别压抑着声音，叫给我听，德川。”  
即使是习惯了忍耐的德川，在持续的刺激下还是发出了轻微的呻吟声。即使德川不想承认，但他的身体的确已经习惯了追逐那种性的快感，即使是平等院毫不温柔的动作也能让他敏感得像被电流通过，全身酥麻，一时间找不到理智。  
登上了平等院凤凰的船，就别指望能够下去。  
随着快感而来的还有心底的渴望，德川已经开始觉得远远不足够了，他想要更大更热的东西进入他的身体内，狠狠地操弄他。  
“快、快点……唔……”  
德川将他没有被压着的那条腿缠到了平等院的腰上，屁股高翘，摩擦着平等院的手。  
主动点的话，就能取悦到平等院，这样这场酷刑一般的性交就能早点结束了。  
“你说什么精英？再大声一点——”  
“快点……求求你……”  
快点操进来。德川的内心深处也在渴望一次酣畅淋漓的高潮。  
平等院抽出了手指，拉下了裤子的拉链，故意用自己的阴茎蹭了蹭他湿漉漉的后穴。  
“说大声点，我听不见。”  
“求求你……求求你……快点结束吧……”  
“不，”平等院带着笑意，“今晚长得很呢。”  
停不下来了。  
德川全身开始颤抖起来。平等院打算折磨他一整晚，即使他答应了不会弄出伤来，他也有无数方法来折磨他。  
那根饱涨的阴茎就像以前那样进入了他，明明已经接受过那根凶器一般的阴茎刺入自己的体内无数次，但一时间他还是没法适应到这种被入侵的陌生感，但是平等院根本不给他适应的时间，就在德川措手不及的时候，他就开始用力的抽插，坚实的胯间撞击着他的臀部，淫荡的水声和肌肉碰撞的啪啪声一下子就在空旷的房间里回荡起来。  
明明不愿意，明明是强迫的，明明身体内部被那根阴茎搅得乱七八糟，德川还是不知不觉中开始配合对方的节奏，摇动起自己的身体，压抑不住的呻吟声一声接一声。  
“你知道集训营里有多少异想天开的蠢货想操你的屁股吗？德川。”  
平等院伏在德川的耳边轻声说道。他的声音轻得就像在说情话一般，德川露出了意乱情迷的神情，仅有的一丝理智在消化他说的话。  
容貌端丽的德川一矢是很多人觊觎的对象，全心全意将身心都放在了网球上的德川没有察觉，但平等院察觉了。那些人看德川的眼神实在太过不单纯了，但只要德川不搭理那些狂蜂浪蝶，平等院就没什么担心的必要。  
越前龙马是一个意外，鬼十次郎更加是他的大意。  
快感越来越强烈，德川已经开始觉得自己的精神快要崩溃了，但是平等院似乎根本还没从这场性爱中得到丝毫的满足，他也不会去哄几乎被快感折磨到崩溃的德川，动作开始越来越没有收敛。  
“喂，德川——”  
即使前面没有任何抚慰，只靠着后穴带来的刺激也足够让德川射出来了，就在临近到高潮的顶端的时候，平等院又再说了一句话。  
“如果你敢背叛我的话……”  
德川微微睁开了眼睛。  
“我就将你的网球生涯毁掉。”  
一阵寒意袭来，几乎要将他的意识冻醒。  
“来吧，还有很多时间呢，精英……”


	6. Chapter 6

习惯早起的德川在天还没亮的时候就如同往常一样自然醒了，第一感觉是身体非常酸痛，但的确就如平等院承诺过的那样，他没有在他的身上弄出什么伤来。德川想要下床洗漱，平等院却紧紧地抱住了自己，而且两个人浑身赤裸，腿还交缠在一起。  
“别乱动。”平等院低沉的声音吓了德川一跳，身体本能的抖动让平等院反而收紧了手，“现在还早。”  
“……我习惯早起训练。”  
“有人在等你吗？”  
平等院第一时间想到的是鬼十次郎。他执意要将德川推上阿修罗的神道，期间肯定给予过他不少帮助，晨练当然也是其中一环，平等院自然会想到德川急着离开的原因是鬼在等他。  
德川读出了平等院语气中带有的危险意识。  
“不是，我一直都是一个人……算了，放开我。”  
虽然才起床但德川已经觉得自己身心都很累了，他不想去解释什么。其实德川并不抱期待，平等院怎么可能会这么轻易就放过他，但是在他说出这句话之后，平等院果然松开了手，并先他一步坐了起来。  
德川安静地下了床，捡起扔在地上的衣服。  
“平等院，”德川往浴室走了几步又停了下来，“我……”  
我对你而言算什么？德川真的很想问出口。  
难得他们之间的氛围这么平和，或者平等院能够和他静下心来，聊一聊关于他们两个人的事。这样不确定的床伴关系不可能长久的，虽然几乎每次都是平等院单方面的强迫，但一直都没有认真反抗的自己何尝又不是在纵容他的行为？德川在心中反问自己，平等院对自己更多是一时的兴起，他不是承认了吗？他对他的手下败将都会做这种事，现在却显得德川更加沉溺在这段不伦的关系之中无法抽身，一次又一次，面对平等院的强势作出雌伏的姿势的，只要平等院动动手指，他的力气就会被全部抽走，一边发出娇喘，一边扭动着身体迎合对方的动作。  
他真的不想再继续下去了，仅仅不到一个礼拜的时间，平等院离开的那一个月期间好不容易建立起来的自我又将要被击个粉碎。  
和如风中飘曳的树叶一样的德川不一样，平等院在这段关系中占据了唯一主动的位置。德川想，要是哪一天平等院厌倦了和他继续玩这种欺凌游戏，那自己会做出什么反应？毫无置疑的，平等院仍然会是他唯一的执着，这个念头已经从想要战胜平等院变成了想要证明给平等院看自己心目中所期盼着的那个世界的样子。  
但平等院对他失去了兴趣的话，根本不会看他一眼。  
德川咬住了下唇，无意识地将手上的衣服握出了皱痕。  
平等院对弱者没兴趣，如果不是自己有着那屡败屡战的顽强，恐怕早就被平等院忘记了。现在的自己对于平等院来说，仍然是一个微不足道的弱者。  
“德川，你想说什么？”  
平等院一直看着他的背影。那双修长的腿笔直笔直的，平时他总是穿着运动长裤遮盖着这双腿，现在总算可以一览无余了。  
德川的肩在抖，不知道是在害怕还是别的原因。  
昨晚因为鬼十次郎的事他非常愤怒，但也已经足够克制，虽然折腾了德川整个晚上，但他一直都在注意不要弄伤他，按理来说德川不应该有什么怨言才对。  
“……没什么，我想说一会儿我先出门。”  
“为什么？”平等院是在明知故问，他知道德川一直都不愿意被人知道他们两个人之间的关系，但他还是想要听德川亲口将理由说出来。  
或者平等院心中也在期待着什么，期待一个意料之外的回答。  
德川回过头，奇怪地看了他一眼。  
“你想和我一起出门吗？你希望的话，我没关系。”  
平等院认真打量着德川的表情，他的样子很平静，不像是有什么不好的打算的样子，就连平等院也没想到德川这次会答应得这么爽快。  
平等院在猜测德川的想法，但其实德川真的没有想太多。  
有些时候，他们看起来真的能够地位平等地相处。德川不着边际地想。会询问自己原因的平等院，他过去可是想都不敢想。  
平等院突然从后抱住了德川，轻轻亲吻了他的后颈一下。  
如果时间能够永远停在这一刻就好了。

热身赛在明天举行，这次面对的是强队德国，队伍里的气氛都紧张兮兮。  
“德川君，早上好。”  
德川在酒店里的网球场外的走廊遇到了入江奏多，他似乎是在等什么人，手上拿着球拍却不见出汗，应该还没开始训练。  
“早上好，入江前辈。”  
“真少见呢，平时一早就会来训练的德川君今天竟然比我晚了。”  
“对不起，入……”  
“你不用跟我道歉哦，鬼在1号球场等你呢。”  
今天的训练德川同样有些心不在焉。  
和德国队的比赛是热身赛，参赛人选可以在赛前一刻才决定，也就是说到现在为止还没有出赛名单。德川从小在国外长大，参与过很多国际性网球比赛，他很清楚德国这个网球强国的实力有多强，相比之下日本队这边更多是没有经历过大赛磨砺的选手，双方的差距一下子就显露了。  
那么，身为日本队的领导者，平等院到底会怎样做？  
Black Jack Knife从德川左侧砸过，掀起的一阵风吹乱了德川的头发。  
“大赛前静不下心来吗，德川？”  
“鬼前辈，”德川垂下了握着球拍的手，“‘阿修罗神道’……到底是什么？”  
“很在意吗？”  
“是……！”不真正踏上阿修罗神道的话，他作出的所有的努力都是无意义的，不踏上阿修罗神道的他，根本没有资格站在平等院面前。  
原本和德川对视的鬼移开了他的视线。  
“对于现在的你来说，还太早了。”  
“鬼前辈……！”  
“专心应付好眼前的球吧，德川！”  
鬼抛出一个球，重重地打出去。  
他一直都没有跟德川提起过两年前他和平等院那一战的详细过程。  
那时候还是高一的鬼和平等院都是心高气傲得不行的人，他们同样嚣张，同样目中无人，那一场交战，双方都把对方咬得很紧。  
最后鬼十次郎胜出了，就赢在了“阿修罗神道”上。  
他一直都想帮助德川踏上阿修罗神道，这样是对抗平等院的霸王网球的唯一途径，可是这一切对于现在的德川来说还是太早了。在上一场德川和平等院的对决中，他天真地以为先声夺人的德川能够捉住胜利女神的手，但那只是平等院为了试探德川的实力而故意营造的假象。看过那场比赛之后，鬼十次郎总算真正明白到以现在的德川来说，他还未能够走上自己所期待的那个位置上。有太多东西束缚着德川的心了，他的四肢就仿佛被锁链捆住伸展不开来，这样又怎么可能赢得了平等院呢？  
再说，入江察觉到的事情也让鬼非常在意。  
“德川，我有话想和你说。”  
“是。”  
“关于平等院的。”  
德川的眼神开始闪烁，他一下子转过身去，背对着鬼。  
“对不起，我去洗个脸。”  
“喂，德川——”  
鬼看着德川跑远的背影，被不知道什么时候站在他身后的入江出声吓了一跳。  
“你太急了，鬼。”  
“入江？你什么时候站在这儿的？”  
“在你拿下第一局开始就在场边了。”入江奏多扶了扶自己的眼镜，“现在还不是向德川君询问那件事的时候，至少等比赛结束吧。”  
“平等院会让他出赛吗？”  
“即使平等院不让他出赛，他自己肯定也会要求出赛的。”

事情果然就如入江说的那样，德川主动提出了要出战第三场比赛。  
虽然不二周助和杜克渡边的第一场双打获得了胜利，可是入江奏多和迹部景吾的第二场比赛却被对方打了一个6：0惨败，这样一来，第三场比赛就是决定这场热身赛胜负的关键了。  
平等院准备动身上场，德川挡在了他前面。德川的眼神非常坚决，他不会放弃这场比赛的。平等院没说什么，只是露出了一个意味深远的笑容。  
很好，他也想知道德川的觉悟能使他走到哪一步。  
然而，结果仍然是不如人意。  
德川一矢和幸村精市的组合虽然使尽了全力，但最后仍然无法对“旋涡的洗礼”有什么有效的反击手段。  
在对手强大的技巧之前，他们的力量是显得这样弱小。  
幸村陷入了五感被灭的困境中，德川不顾一切使用黑洞为他制造屏障，在维持局势的同时还要分心去保护失去战力的队友——  
在教练席上的平等院只是默默地看着这一切发生。  
他知道这就是德川所说的“仁义的网球”，和他的霸王之道完全相反的理念。  
即使德川的背后终于出现了阿修罗的幻影，“仁义的网球”终究在力量之前还是输了，输得一败涂地——  
“旋涡的洗礼”几乎要将德川的身体击垮。  
幸村搀扶着德川下场的时候，经过了平等院的旁边。  
“现在你知道你的仁义是多么渺小了吗，德川？”  
德川的脚步突然停了下来，幸村担心地抬起头，刚好看见德川的嘴唇动了动，但没有发出任何声音，然后他整个人就倒下去了。  
“德川前辈——”  
……  
“德川君！”  
“德川！”  
在场外的入江和鬼看见这一幕紧张不已，可是没法立即进入场内。  
一直不为所动的平等院站了起来。  
“……平等院前辈？”抱着德川的上半身的幸村抬起头，平等院冷冷地看着他们。  
“让我来。”  
他伸出了有力的双手，将昏迷过去的德川横抱了起来。  
“你真是个愚蠢的家伙啊，德川……”


	7. Chapter 7

鬼十次郎按下了电梯的按键，电梯开门的时候和平等院凤凰碰了个正着。  
这是第二次在电梯遇上了，鬼开始怀疑这不是巧合。  
今天的比赛，最后还是输掉了。鬼本来担心奉行铁血政策的平等院会对输了比赛的德川一矢和幸村精市作出什么惩罚，然而事实却出乎他的意料，平等院并没有过分苛责他们，只是说所有人都要好好认清楚世界的实力。鬼不知道该怎么形容那样的平等院，他竟然还抱起了昏迷过去的德川，虽然在最后他还是将德川交回到自己的怀抱里。  
平等院并没有正眼看站到自己旁边的鬼，冷淡地问：“德川的情况怎样了？”  
“只是身体超出负荷累昏过去了，休息够了就没事了。”  
只要有看比赛的人都会知道博格的“旋涡的洗礼”威力有多大，德川用手肘固定球拍去接球，那相当于用半边身体去抵御那种旋转带来的冲击力。就正如博格所说的，他的身体素质跟不上他的能力，即使清楚球路技巧，最后还是会输在力量的对抗上。在世界面前，即使是阿修罗，也未必能挡住那强大的洪流前进的恐怖力量。  
电梯来到了一楼大堂，平等院先鬼一步出了电梯。  
他们之间的对话似乎已经完结了，平等院只是想知道德川的状况而已。  
就在这时候，鬼突然叫住了平等院。  
“等一下，平等院，我有话跟你说。”  
平等院停下了脚步，转过身，凌俐的眼神紧紧地盯着鬼。  
“你有什么要说？”  
入江说过这时候要去理清楚平等院和德川的关系还言之尚早，但是鬼就是无法坐视不理。他太过在乎德川了，他做不到眼睁睁地看着德川陷入了漩涡中还什么动作都没有。  
鬼迈出了电梯，电梯门在他背后关上。  
“你到底把德川当成什么了？”  
平等院皱起了眉头，“哈？你什么意思？”  
“我和入江都知道了，你和德川的关系。”鬼向前迈出了两步，“如果你把德川当玩物的话，我们绝对不……”  
平等院突然打断了他的话。  
“我和他之间轮不到你和入江来干涉。”  
鬼攥紧了拳头，很好，他的怒火已经被平等院挑起来了。  
“平等院凤凰！”  
“要动手吗？”  
平等院冷漠地看着愤怒的鬼十次郎。  
这儿是人来人往的酒店大堂，让人看见日本代表队的两名成员打起来的话影响确实不好。  
“总有一天……”无奈之下，鬼放开了拳头，“总有一天，他会打败你，然后断了对你的执念，好好等着那天的到来吧，平等院凤凰。”  
鬼转过身，重新按下了电梯的按键。  
平等院依然是那副冷漠的表情，看着鬼的身影被关上的电梯门阻挡。  
总有一天，德川会打败他，然后，他就再也不是德川执着的目标了。  
这次轮到了平等院攥紧了拳头。他是不会让那一天到来的，他不能容忍德川停下追逐自己的脚步，这不是出于爱，而是基于平等院对自己的骄傲。  
如果德川真的丧失了志气不再追逐他的话，他绝对会亲手毁掉他。

鬼再次回到德川的房间所在的楼层，正好碰见了来看望德川的幸村精市。  
“鬼前辈，你好。”幸村礼貌地朝他点了点头。  
“来看德川吗？”鬼问。  
“是的。”  
看出了幸村眼底下的担忧，鬼说：“放心吧，那个人虽然太过温柔，但并不脆弱，这点小事情不会绊住他前进的脚步的。”  
鬼敲了敲房门，门一打开就看见了一脸紧张的入江。  
“鬼！不好了，德川君他——”  
“……入江……”  
入江吐了吐舌头，“骗你的。”  
鬼和幸村进到房间里，德川已经醒过来了。他坐在床上愣愣的没有动，似乎在发呆，还没察觉有人进了房间。  
“从刚才醒来开始，德川君就似乎在想什么，一直在走神。”  
“输掉比赛带来的打击太大了吗？”  
“我觉得不是这么简单的原因，”入江回答鬼，“他在乎的东西应该比这个还要复杂得多。”  
鬼很快就想到了平等院。  
德川自己就说过，他将性命赌在了和平等院的对决之中。这样的性命之战不单单是指网球对决，在他看过德川身上那些暧昧的痕迹之后，对性和爱再怎么麻木也该明白到一二。  
他已经陷进去平等院制造的网中了。  
“德川。”  
鬼的声音总算是唤回了德川的意识，他抬起了头，“鬼前辈，还有……幸村。”  
“德川，我刚才见过平等院了。”  
果然，听到了平等院的名字，德川还是保持不了平静。  
“平等院问了一下你的伤势，没有说其他事。”  
“鬼前辈，入江前辈。”  
德川主动喊出了两位前辈的名字，在旁边的幸村不知道为什么有种不安的预感，那样的德川一矢像是处于一种非常危险的状态，即使坐在床上也给他一种摇摇欲坠的感觉。  
“No.4的徽章，原本并不属于我。”  
“德川君，为什么突然说起……”  
“如果不是越前龙雅离队的话，我根本得不到这个正选的位置，是吗？”  
越前龙雅，越前龙马的哥哥，一个能够正面接下平等院的“毁灭”的男人，他拥有深不可测的实力，No.4的位置甚至可以说是看低了他的水平。越前龙雅的球技引起了平等院的兴趣，平等院将他从海外带回来，没错，就是这样，平等院的目光永远只会停留在强者身上，像自己这样的弱者，平等院根本不屑一顾。  
那天平等院将No.4的徽章交到他手上到底是抱着一种什么样的心情？比起找到他这个替补，他应该更多是痛恨越前龙雅的背叛吧。  
是的，对于平等院凤凰来说，他永远只是一个无可奈可之下才会选择的“替补”。  
就算是在性方面也是。  
因为德川会默默忍受平等院给予的暴力，对他唯命是从，平等院才没有把他舍弃，如果哪天平等院找到了更感兴趣的人，他这个替补肯定就会消失在平等院的选项中。  
“德川君，No.4的位置是你应得的。”入江的心也提起来了，他尝试去安慰德川，却找不到一个确切有效的方式。输掉了这场比赛对德川的冲击实在太大了，因为一年前惨败给平等院，他根本没有参加海外远征的资格，从未见识过世界的实力的他，一下子就被压力打垮了。  
“不，我……”  
“德川，”鬼的声音犹如一把钝刀，“你想放弃吗？”  
鬼的话让德川抬起了头。  
想要放弃吗？不，他不想放弃。输给平等院之后，他的骄傲就被击个粉碎，在那一年的磨砺中，他从来没有放弃过打败平等院的执念，直到如今也是。他想要追上平等院的背影，成长起来。  
大概是因为这份执念，他才会在与平等院的关系中处于被动方吧。  
“不，我不会放弃的。”  
“很好，德川，”鬼十次郎仰起了头，用洪厚的声音说，“现在我需要你给我一个承诺。”  
意识到鬼想要说什么的入江惊讶得睁大了眼睛。  
“打败平等院之后，停下追逐他的脚步，斩断对他的执念。”  
“鬼……”入江担忧地看着鬼和德川。  
鬼十次郎将手放到德川的肩膀上。  
“你应该拥有一个属于自己的人生，德川。”  
德川低下了头，任由他的头发挡住他的眼睛。  
“……谢谢你，鬼前辈。”  
入江在旁边没有出声，但是内心想了很多。  
他不知道鬼的做法是不是正确的，入江早就将平等院和德川之间那点事都看在眼里，即使德川立下了离开平等院的决心，也不能保证平等院就会这样轻易地放开德川。他们之间的关系不是单向的，触及到平等院的逆鳞的后果入江根本不敢想象。

天色渐渐变黑，入江为了照顾德川，主动留了下来。反正种岛修二还没到达，这个房间里还有一张床空着。那群活力过剩的国中生在吃完晚饭之后也集体来看望过德川，虽然性格向来冷淡的德川和那些孩子交流不多，但看得出这些孩子都很受在赛场上拼尽全力的德川的触动。好不容易等到把全部人都赶回到他们自己的房间，让德川有可以休息的时间，德川又换了运动服，拿出了球拍，看样子是准备到酒店内的网球场去。  
“德川君，你的身体……”入江连忙去阻止，但被德川正面回绝了。  
“我的身体已经没有问题了，因为这点小事就松懈下来实在太不像话了。”  
他将手放在球拍网上，测试网的弹性。  
德川原本以为入江会一心阻止自己，没想到他只是笑了笑，说：“那我陪你吧。”  
“谢谢你，入江前辈。”  
两人来到了网球场外，这时候场内已经有人在使用了，击球声在安静的夜晚特别明显。  
德川推开了进场的铁丝门，这时候已经在场内进行着激战的两个人让他停住了动作——  
是平等院和越前龙雅。


	8. Chapter 8

“哟，有人来了呢。”  
越前龙雅接下击过来的球，球拍一个旋转，卸去所有力量，将球控在网面上。  
平等院瞥了一眼场边，嗤了一声。  
入江不安地偷偷看了德川一眼，他果然什么反应都没有，入江知道这时候德川肯定会想得很多，想很多根本不应该去想的事情。  
“美国代表队的成员为什么会出现在这儿？”入江语气冷静地问。  
越前龙雅耸耸肩，“晚上睡不着出来闲逛不知不觉就走到这儿来了。”  
他将手上的网球朝平等院扔去，平等院单手稳稳地接住。  
“好了，既然有人来了，我们这场较量就先中止吧。”  
“要逃吗？”平等院冷冷地说，他似乎非常不满越前龙雅中止比赛的决定。  
“可别误会哦，我是不会逃的，只是现在不是我们一决胜负的时候。” 越前龙雅举起球拍，指着平等院，“努力往上爬吧日本队，我们会在大赛中相遇的，到时候再给你们一个惨烈的失败。”  
“哼。”  
越前龙雅将球拍夹在腋下，往场外走去。  
经过德川的身边的时候，他像是突然想起了什么，对德川说：“我弟弟承蒙你的照顾了。”  
入江突然有种不祥预感，他下意识挡在了德川前面。  
越前龙雅笑了笑，接着说了下去：“No.4的位置就当是我的谢礼吧。”  
德川的瞳孔猛地收缩，双手都在颤抖。  
没错，没有越前龙雅的退出……没有越前龙雅的退出的话，他根本……  
入江用力握上德川的手臂，痛感终于唤回了他的意识。  
“……德川君。”  
“抱歉，入江前辈。”德川撩起他的刘海，“我们开始练习吧。”  
平等院没有多看他们一眼，收拾好自己的东西就独自离开了。  
在平等院离开了不久，他们练习还没开始的时候，德川的手机突然响起了短信通知的铃声。他打开手机，发现发信人是平等院凤凰。  
“德川君，怎么了？”  
“没什么，只是骚扰短信。”  
和以前一样，平等院要他在今晚单独到他的房间去。  
平等院这条短信就像是往平静的湖扔进去一块小石子，石子砸出了一圈圈涟漪，湖面就像块碎了的玻璃。

身为日本队的TOP，平等院有资格住最好的独立套房。  
德川按下了通往顶层的电梯按钮，心跳却怎么都不能平稳下来。他开始胡思乱想，甚至开始担心在打开门之后，有除了平等院以外的人在房间里，例如渡边，或者是……越前龙雅。  
入江虽然安慰过他，说No.4的位置是他努力得来的，但德川非常清楚自己的实力到底去到哪里。他和越前龙雅的差距，即使没有正式交过手，他也知道当中差了多远的距离。那天的他实在是太过天真了，竟然认为经过短短的一年自己就能有和平等院比肩的水平。  
德川自己也没发现，他的自尊正在一点点瓦解崩溃。  
两声清脆的敲门声响起，平等院从沙发上不紧不慢地站起来。  
“太慢了。”门打开的时候，平等院还是忍不住责难了一句。德川微微低着头，任由他长长的刘海将那双曾经闪耀着光芒的眼睛遮挡住。  
平等院凤凰不会忘记他第一次看见意气风发的德川一矢的模样。  
在U-17集训营中没有人能抵抗他凌俐的球风，但是一直在观察着他的平等院知道德川一矢有着一个致命的弱点。他并不柔弱，但是实在太过善良了，这样没有气势的网球是不能立足在世界之上的。和鬼以及入江一样，平等院的兴趣也被勾了起来，只是和鬼以及入江不一样，他想的可不是要怎样培养这株好苗子，而是要怎样将他毁掉。  
彻底的，将他的天真摧毁掉。  
实在太愉快了，将怀有希望的他毁灭掉实在太愉快了。  
不管他做得多么残酷，德川一矢都会一次又一次站起来，用那双不服输的眼睛盯着他的对手看。  
那时候的德川一矢，是真正拥有着未来的。  
那么在经过平等院长时间的折磨之后，德川一矢又会露出什么样的眼神呢？  
平等院伸出手，强行抬起了德川的下巴。  
“还是不说话吗？”  
德川的眼中没有光，眼底一片模糊，像一潭死水。平等院从来没有见过这样的德川一矢，这次就连他也吃了一惊了。  
“平等院前辈。”  
平等院迅速收回了手。德川不可能会这样称呼他的。  
德川主动往后伸出手将门关上，砰的一声，在寂静的夜晚中特别响亮。  
接着，没有平等院的命令，德川就开始拉下了外套的链子，然后将运动衫拉到头上，顺势脱了下来。  
“你在干什么，德川？”平等院的声音隐隐约约带了愤怒。  
德川一直以来都是采取一种非暴力不合作的态度，只要平等院不动用到暴力，不管是语言上的还是动作上的，他都不会有任何动作，可是这次不一样，在平等院还没有任何表示之前他就先一步……  
平等院绝对不允许德川在没有他的命令的情况做任何事。  
他拉住了德川想要继续脱下自己身上的衣物的手，用力一扯，几乎将他整个人都甩到了不远处的沙发上。德川踉跄了几步，好不容易稳住了自己的身体，平等院就又再用力把他往自己的怀里扯过来。  
“这不是你希望的吗？”  
一直保持着沉默的德川终于开口说话了。  
他的双手紧紧抓住了平等院衣服的前襟，将头伏在了平等院的肩膀上，声音变得闷闷的：“我实在想不到，我对你来说，除了这个用途之外还有什么存在的价值了……”  
“德川……”  
接二连三的打击让德川几乎要失去自我，即使再小的事情都能成为压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，明明身体上的疲累已经消失了，但他的精神仍然这么摇摇欲坠。  
“想回去吗？”  
平等院突然说出了德川最常说的那句话。  
没有勇气的人在经历了一次失败就会害怕，就会退缩，可是德川一矢不会，平等院几乎要毁灭了他，他却仍然站了起来，他肩负了的不只有他自己，还有鬼十次郎和入江奏多对他的期待。  
这份最初的坚持，竟然在不知不觉中被遗忘了。  
“不想回去就乖乖给我留下来。”  
平等院捧起德川的脸，就如他想的那样，泪水已经沾花了德川那张好看的脸了。  
“你还真爱哭啊，德川。”  
德川放开了抓住平等院前襟的手，慌忙去擦眼泪，这时候平等院又捉住了他的手，将想要离开自己的德川拉了回来。  
“愚蠢的家伙。”  
平等院将唇凑上前，轻轻吻住了德川有点冰凉的嘴唇。一开始只是像蜻蜓点水一样，一下接一下，在接触到的时候又立即离开。德川被这样温柔的亲吻攻势搞得有点头昏脑涨，平等院的胡子扎得他的嘴边有些痒又有些痛，下意识想要推开他，可是身体就像被下了定身咒一样不能动。接着，平等院不能再满足这样试探性的轻吻，他的舌头撬开了德川的牙齿，探进了那个炽热的口腔中，然后勾起对方的舌头纠缠起来。  
溢出来的唾液顺着德川的下巴滑落到他的锁骨上，安静的房间里响起了啧啧的水声，这样毫不收敛的声音让德川瞬间脸红得像在发烧。  
接下来呢，要做吗？  
德川被吻得头昏脑涨，当平等院的手放在了他的裤头上，他才一下子惊醒过来。本能的德川想要推开平等院，可是很快他就冷静下来了。  
今晚他出现在这儿不就是为了做这种事吗？  
德川停下了挣扎的动作，侧过了脸。  
平等院突然停下了手。  
“怎么了？”德川再次感到了意外。换做以前，只要兴致来了，平等院才不会理会他的想法是什么呢。  
“我不会碰你。”  
“为什么？！”  
“在这次大赛结束之前，我不会碰你。”  
这是为了比赛而作出的决定。平等院不能保证自己每次都能够不弄伤德川，男性之间的性交本来就需要伴随着一定的暴力才能顺利进行，毕竟那儿不是天生用来接纳另一个男人的阴茎的地方。赛前因为这样的伤导致不在状态，那实在是他这个主将的过失。  
德川的身体轻微地抖了一下。他的大腿碰到了平等院的那儿，他明明已经硬了。  
“我……”德川低下了头。  
真是的，这下他真的害羞得大脑要烧着了。  
“你说什么？大声点。”  
“我用口帮你吧。”  
这次德川真的是鼓足了勇气了。  
没等平等院作出反应他就跪了下来，将脸贴到对方的裆部。他第一次主动做这种事，平等院的气味就像是春药，麻木了他的大脑。  
天，他根本不知道自己为什么会主动做这种事。  
宽松的睡裤被拉了下来，那曾经无数次折磨过自己的阴茎跳了出来。德川熟练地张开口含了进去，就像平等院以前曾经教导过他的那样，富有节奏地舔弄了起来。  
阴茎越来越硬，德川明显感受到了情绪的高涨。  
他的技巧并不好，无论做过多少次这种事，德川都还是生涩的。他笨拙地模仿着性交吞吐起来，舌头却不会动起来去取悦对方。  
“够了，德川。”  
平等院拉开了德川的头。  
眼角还泛着泪光的德川竟然露出了一个笑容。这个笑容，就像当时吐出了血的他向越前龙马露出的那个笑容一样。  
——很好。  
平等院的怒火突然被点燃了。


	9. Chapter 9

德川的预感向来都很准确，他感到有什么要来了，彷如巨浪，正要淹没他。  
平等院只用一只手就能将德川死死按住，背对着天花板吸顶灯投射下来的暖黄色的光线，德川看不太清楚平等院现在的表情。房间里的空调打得很低，虽然现在是南半球的夏天，但这样的温度还是冷得有些过分了。德川不知道自己是在害怕还是因为房间里温度太低，总之他又再一次在面对着平等院的时候身体止不住的发抖，明明他们在前一分钟才像一对真正的恋人那样，甜蜜地接吻。  
很可惜，德川强大的预感并不能告诉他平等院的真正想法。  
德川被平等院扔到了双人沙发上，因为动作太过粗暴，德川的小腿撞上了沙发前的玻璃茶几的一角，淤青立即就浮现了出来。  
可以说这时候的德川完全是懵掉的。  
平等院不是说为了比赛不会碰他吗？  
只是几秒钟的功夫，德川还没从突然的痛感中理好思绪，平等院就一手将他按在沙发上。他整个人陷入了柔软的沙发海绵中，就像是被水包围，德川本能地开始挣扎着要起来，却被平等院一次又一次按了回去，而最后一次，平等院整个身体都压在了他身上，这次他就像身上被绑上了沉石，直直沉入了海底，虽然没有真正的水，德川还是感觉到那种窒息感。  
“原本想要放过你的，没想到你竟然这么放浪，德川。”  
他是以为自己是个不知羞耻来勾引他的荡妇吗？  
德川突然明白到了平等院误会了什么，他连忙辩解：“不……不是这样的！我……”  
平等院一手擒住了他的脸颊，捂住了他的嘴巴，不让他发出声音。  
紧张和焦虑的情绪使得德川的心跳变得很快。他没想到自己主动为平等院纾解性欲的行为会被平等院误会，他的本意只是……不，不对，德川自己也开始混乱了，他为什么在平等院都承诺放过自己之后还要主动献身？现在看来甚至还不能单纯说是献身，他根本就是将胸口撞到蓄势待发的猎枪上，即使平等院没有扣动扳机，被火药摩擦过的枪口也能将他的皮肤烧焦。  
德川的双手握住了平等院捂住自己的嘴巴的手的手腕，他想要用力拉开平等院，却发现只是无谓的挣扎。  
是啊，在这段维持了长时间的不公平的关系中，德川就没有一次能够反抗霸道的平等院。  
鬼十次郎说过的话突然就在德川的脑海中回荡起来。  
“停下追逐他的脚步，斩断对他的执念”……  
如果在一开始他就放弃了他的固执，是不是就不用沦落到现在这种境地？  
平等院终于放开了他的手，这时候德川的脸已经因为轻微的缺氧泛起了一层不健康的潮红，他大口大口地呼吸着，还伴随着偶尔的几声细碎的咳嗽声。  
这样的德川可真凄惨啊。  
但是平等院看见他这副模样，并没有产生什么怜悯之心。是的，他从来就不是一个会对别人产生同情心的人，和世界的战斗磨砺出了他那颗冷漠又残酷却是那么强大的内心，对于弱者他根本不屑一顾。心高气傲的德川一矢也是一个弱者，所以他要摧毁他，亲手将他的希望撕成碎片，没有鬼十次郎和入江奏多的阻扰他恐怕早就被打入地狱从此一蹶不振了。德川在见过死亡后，又一次接着一次地爬起来，无论经受过什么样的折磨，只要他还有力气，他就一定会再次站起来，他是平等院见过最顽强的弱者。  
这样的一个弱者，只要目光永远追逐着自己才有存在的价值，不是吗？平等院凤凰冷静地反问他的内心。  
会向别人露出笑容的德川一矢根本不需要存在。  
“放开我……”因为咳嗽，德川的声音变得非常沙哑，他仍然死死地抓住平等院的手腕没有放开，“快点……放开我……”  
平等院的脸色非常阴沉，他带来的气压不比要德川直面世界海盗来得弱。  
“德川。”平等院又再捏住了他的脸颊，强迫他正面看着自己，“你是不是还在想越前龙马？”  
在和德国队的鏖战中，越前龙马也到场了。因为有越前龙马的激励，德川才好像总算在打击中寻找到反击的方法。  
德川对越前龙马的那个笑容，将会是平等院心中的一根刺。  
因为越前龙马也是将来有望的男人，所以他甘心情愿保护他，平等院是不会相信这么单纯的一个理由的。他和越前龙马站到一起的画面对于平等院来说都让他眼睛刺痛，在他进行海外远征的一个月以来，性子冷淡的德川竟然对那个小鬼产生了这么深厚的感情，这让平等院觉得自己的权威遭到了挑战。  
真是太久没有见到那个小鬼让他都快忘记了，德川心里还在想着那个人。  
——不可原谅。  
“日本队会和美国队遇上的。”平等院抓起了德川的前发，强迫他仰起头来，“到时候我会亲手毁灭越前龙马。”  
德川的身体开始颤栗，他知道平等院说的是真的。  
“不，你不能这样做，他……”  
平等院放开了德川的头发，随后转而去捏住他的下巴。德川来之前有认真清洗过身体，靠近的时候还能闻到一股沐浴露的香味。  
“我很期待，他的武士之魂能抵挡我的海盗到什么程度。”  
平等院的声音不带任何情绪。他不是在要挟德川，更加不是为了露出自己的獠牙而吓唬德川，他只是单纯说出自己的真正想法。  
弱者没有存在的价值，弱者只要被他毁灭就足够了。  
德川觉得自己的心跳得太过厉害，几乎要跳出自己的胸膛了。  
“闲聊就到这儿结束吧，”平等院咧开了嘴，笑得像只凶狠的野狼，“盛宴现在要开始了。”  
德川懵了一下，在他还没来得及作出反应之前，那条崭新的裤子就被撕成了两半，随即就连那条内裤也被扯了下来。  
作为一个运动员，德川的皮肤相对来说也实在太过光滑和白皙了，不像是一个长时间在烈日下暴晒训练的网球手。他打扮打扮绝对可以成为一个什么校园偶像的，就像君岛育斗那样。  
下半身凉飕飕的感觉让德川想要夹紧双腿蜷起来，但是平等院一下子就捉住了他的脚踝，阻止了他的动作。  
“你在害怕什么？嗯？”  
为什么要害怕？德川在心里反问自己，可是同时他又很清楚，他欺骗不了自己，他的确是在害怕，平等院带给他的压力几乎要将他的神经压垮。  
平等院将他的双腿往上压，让他的后穴暴露了出来。  
他很少用正面的姿势来操德川，这次他想要好好看看德川的表情。  
虽然已经做过很多次爱，但这样完整无遗地直接暴露在平等院面前还是第一次，他没有将他翻过身来背对着自己，恐怕就是要德川正面面对这样的羞辱吧。  
明明这是强暴，为什么他就是没法鼓起勇气反抗？  
“平等院，你承诺过的，在大赛结束之前……唔！”  
德川想要自己的声音听起来足够冷静，这样至少看起来能有跟他谈判的资本，可是平等院根本没有把他的反抗放在眼内，像是在嘲笑他的努力，平等院在他没有任何准备的情况，将两根手指捅入了他的后穴。  
“我现在反悔了。”平等院使出力气往深处再进去了一点，德川立即痛得叫了出来，“比起温柔你更喜欢痛，不是吗德川？”  
德川觉得自己像是脊椎被铁丝捅穿了的鱼，想要挣开这样的痛楚，可是又被平等院迅速按住了身体，动弹不得。  
接着，平等院就不满足单纯用两根手指折磨他了。  
“大声叫出来吧，德川。”  
德川根本不敢想象平等院想要做什么。  
按理来说，这是这家酒店最高级的套房，隔音效果应该非常好，可是德川就是害怕发出那样的声音——实在太过软弱了，这样的他就更加没资格站在平等院面前了，还说什么要打败他……  
平等院抽出了手指，失去支撑后德川弓起的腰放松了下来，但是很快，更为粗大的东西挤了进去。  
“不……出去……不要……”  
平等院竟然握住了拳头，强行挤入了他的后穴。  
那是阴茎无法比拟的粗大，只是挤进去一点点，德川就觉得自己的身体像是要被活生生撕扯开，他长大了嘴，大口大口地呼吸，现在的他就连尖叫都做不到，所有声音都硬生生被堵在了喉咙。  
“不……不要……抽出去……”  
平等院的动作完全不温柔，他也不管自己是不是要撑破德川的身体——不，倒不如说，这样更好，受伤了的德川会流露出他最柔弱的一面，而那样软弱的德川才是他真正的模样。  
双手得到解放的德川很快就捂住了自己的嘴巴，但是喉咙深处发出的痛苦的抽泣声还是挡不住。  
眼泪又再一次忍不住，一滴接着一滴从眼角滑落。  
明明给了他一个许诺，明明他们的关系看上去能向着好的方向发展，明明这样酷刑般的性爱可以不再一次又一次发生，为什么？他根本捉摸不透平等院的内心在想些什么，因为他就是一个弱者吗？因为他根本就是平等院不屑一顾的弱者，如果不是还有这个用途，他早就将自己抛弃了。  
他根本没有资格出现在平等院眼前，不是吗？  
平等院在他耳边低声说着什么，不是什么情话，他已经不想去听清楚他说什么了，当平等院整个拳头都塞进了他的下身，德川像是失去了灵魂了那样，双眼也没了光，只能呆滞地张大了嘴巴，任由唾液流下来。  
心跳停止了吗？不，德川还是感受得到，他的心脏还在跳。  
可是为什么要跳，他太累了，停下来不就好了吗？他想要休息了。  
这次德川连求饶的力气都没有了。  
德川没有了反应，平等院连忙抽出了手，上面沾满了一片鲜艳滑腻的红色。  
他果然还是弄伤了他。  
“德川。”  
无论平等院怎么叫唤德川的名字，他还是没有任何反应，明明眼睛睁着，呼吸也明明还在，可是灵魂就像出窍了一样。  
因为肌肉紧绷，德川的左腿开始抽筋，疼痛使得他的力气一下子又回来了，他用力推开了平等院侧过身来，蜷成一团，抽搐的同时发出了啜泣的声音。这双腿仿佛已经不是他的了，他就像喝下了女巫调配的魔药的小美人鱼，鱼尾正在变成一双腿——可是那只是一双装饰用的腿。  
真的实在太过痛苦了，除了痛，他根本没有任何感觉。  
难道真的就如平等院所说的那样，比起温柔他更喜欢痛吗？  
“平等院……”德川用尽了自己最后的一点力气，“现在你满意了吗？”  
我已经被你毁掉了，满意了吗？  
看着这样的德川，平等院突然感觉的心脏一阵窒息的痛。


	10. Chapter 10

种岛修二放下自己的行李包，“我说过了，我讨厌坐飞机。”  
因为害怕坐飞机，种岛选择了乘船从日本到澳大利亚，免不了要被队友们调侃一番。这次已经算好了，大赛主办国是澳大利亚，要是换做美国或者欧洲哪个国家，他得花上更长的时间在旅途上，长时间的海上颠簸也不是好受的。  
“奏多，我的房间在哪里？”种岛漫不经心地问入江。  
入江扶了扶自己的眼镜，“我带你去吧，修。”  
“是双人间吧，同室的是谁？”  
“……德川君。”入江停顿了一下，然后继续说，“他昨晚没有回来。”  
“欸，叛逆期吗？”  
入江却笑不出来，“日本和德国的热身赛你看了吧？”  
“虽然是惨败但也展示了日本队的志气了，大将不会生气的。”  
“问题不在平等院身上。”  
“有问题的是德川……对吗？”  
“这次的事情有点棘手。”  
这次德川遇到的困难就连心思通透的入江都觉得棘手了，这让种岛有点不祥预感。种岛一直都知道，德川不是天分型选手，他的成就全都是努力得来的，他在别人看不见的地方牺牲了的东西是他人无法想象的，但是他的目标——平等院凤凰——又是那样的强大，这就很容易造成一种难堪的局面，当德川发现自己无论怎么努力都没法追上平等院的背影，当他的坚毅一次又一次被打击，到最后很可能就会跌入深渊里再也爬不起来了。  
种岛挠挠他乱乱的卷毛，“我是不是该做点什么？以松小队领队的身份。”  
“站在队伍的利益上来说，你必须要收拾这个烂摊子了呢。”  
“你也太看得起我了，奏多。”  
“远野君不也重新站起来了么？”  
“那家伙跟我关系不大啦。”种岛伸展了一下筋骨，“不过我会用我的方法试试看。”  
入江对种岛笑了笑，“修果然很可靠呢。”  
看来三船教练将德川编入种岛的队伍是个非常正确的决定。  
“对了，有些事情我也需要告诉你。”  
“什么？”  
“关于平等院和德川君……”  
有些事情，种岛修二必须要知道。

入江说过德川一整晚都没有回到自己的房间里，种岛还以为自己需要花点时间去把人找出来，没想到他开了酒店套房的门，就听到了浴室那边传来的水声。  
看样子德川已经回来了。  
入江觉得以自己的身份难以跟德川明言的事，种岛也非常清楚。入江奏多和鬼十次郎将德川看作希望来培养，站在他们的立场看来，平等院完全就是要将他们珍视的东西碾成粉末的恶役。但是，单纯的鬼或许没有察觉到平等院和德川之间产生了的化学变化，细心而又敏锐的入江可是清晰地察觉到了，然而他又必须要站在和鬼十次郎同样的立场上，这样尴尬的局面让他进退两难。  
种岛是他们这个怪圈的圈外人，所谓旁观者清，处理起这件事来他有天然的优势。  
水声似乎响得太久了。  
种岛已经喝掉了冰箱里三罐饮料了，浴室里的人似乎还没有要出来的意思。  
正当种岛准备敲响浴室的门的时候，德川就从里面出来了。  
他没有穿着轻薄的睡衣而是穿了长衫长裤，还披了运动外套，把自己的身体遮得严严实实，一点也没有刚洗完澡的样子，如果不是他的发梢还滴着水，种岛绝对会以为他刚进浴室连衣服都没脱。  
“你回来了，种岛前辈。”  
“可不是嘛，船太慢了，不然就可以看你们的现场比赛了。”  
德川垂下了头，水珠顺着他的发丝滴落在脚下的吸水地毯上。  
“……种岛前辈。”  
“什么？”  
“很抱歉，我可能……”  
无法出战接下来的比赛了。  
这种丧气的话要让他怎么说出来？  
昨晚他的确受伤了，但那种程度的伤根本不能成为他逃避比赛的理由，他明明承受过比这更加严重的伤害，而以往他都一声不响忍耐了下来，即使被击倒了多少次他都站起来了，为什么这次就不行？不，不是不行，身体上的伤害不足为道，然而精神已经被折磨得体无完肤了，要他拖着这样的状态强行站在世界的舞台上，也只会落得一个输得难看的下场。  
“德川。”  
种岛朝德川扔了一个东西，德川有些始料未及，慌忙地接过，颠了两三次才终于稳住了手。  
是一罐碳酸饮料，还冰着的，应该是刚从冰箱拿出来。  
“跟我打一场吧，输了的话你就要喝了它。”  
“种……”  
“不准拒绝，这是队长的命令。”

即使是到了网球场上，德川还是不愿意换下他的外套长裤。  
现在可是澳大利亚的夏天。种岛知道德川想要遮掩些什么，他在U-17合宿的时候就已经是这副打扮没有变过，只是他听过入江说的那些事之后，在这方面就更为留心了一点。  
“你的速度慢了很多哦，再这样下去可是要惨败的，德川。”  
种岛接下了一个球，轻而易举地反击回去。  
球落在德川的后场，种岛又得了一分。  
在刚开始的时候种岛就察觉了，德川双腿的动作明显变得迟钝了很多，果然入江的担心成真了。身体上的伤势可以靠时间来恢复，但精神上受到的打击却不是这么容易能够修复的。  
平等院还真的给他留下了一个大难题啊。  
这次是一个网前球，跑不起来的德川自然又再失去了这一分。现在比分已经是5：0了，德川完全没有还手之力。  
和种岛的这场比赛让德川更加明白到自己的极限在哪里。  
这样的状态是绝对不能站在世界的赛场上的，他没有那个资格。  
种岛站在网前，突然将双手放到颈后，说道：“不打了不打了，我累了。”  
“可是，种岛前辈……”  
“我可是坐了好几天的船到澳大利亚的，现在还没休息过呢。”  
种岛将球拍夹在腋下，回到了场边的长椅上，拿起水瓶喝起来，等他喝够了，回头一看德川还站在场内，看着自己的球拍发呆。种岛叹了口气，走了过去，将网球拍放到德川的头上。  
“我说你啊，喜欢打网球吗？”  
“种岛前辈？”  
“好好回答我。”  
喜欢打网球吗？德川在一瞬间竟然迷茫了起来。  
从5岁开始他就在海外接受精英教育，毫无疑问，他是喜欢网球才会选择这项运动的，一直以来的比赛都是以他的胜利结束，久而久之他就忘记了最初的那份心情了，网球就等于胜利，胜利会带来喜悦，一度成为了一条铁律。他是个优等生，打着最优秀的网球，因为这份优秀，他变得心高气傲，开始看不起所有输给他的人。  
哈，这样跟现在的平等院不是很像吗？  
在真正经历过死亡一般的失败之后他才认清楚自己的极限在哪里。  
平等院不一样，绝对的强大让他立于不败之地。德川想要追赶他，他很努力地想要和他并肩，但现实一次又一次给予他打击。  
或许他早已经忘记了吧。  
德川死死地握着他的球拍，“……我喜欢。”  
“网球对于你来说是什么？”种岛又问出第二个问题。  
“胜利……”  
德川回答得很没底气。  
他自己也非常清楚，他的网球早就和胜利没有关系了。  
“那平等院对于你来说是什么？”  
种岛语气平缓地说出了那个人的名字，德川却觉得像是有根针插入了自己的心脏，一时间让他乱了气息。  
“他是……”  
“对手？敌人？”种岛接着追问。  
德川轻轻地摇了摇头。  
“……他是我的目标。”  
他留在U-17合宿的唯一意义，就是向平等院复仇。  
不，或者说是“复仇”并不准确，他只是想要成为能与平等院比肩的人，他想要得到平等院的尊重。和平等院那一战之后他就明白了，自己并不是想要成为日本代表队的TOP，而是想要向平等院证明，最终能够捕获世界的是他的义理，那是他证明自己的价值的唯一途径。  
种岛放下了球拍，双手交叉放在脑后，“那就向着这个目标前进啊。”  
“可是，我已经……”  
“你害怕失败吗？”  
德川一矢从来都不会害怕失败，哪怕明知道结局是像昙花一样一夜凋零，他也不会退缩。  
他还肩负着鬼和入江给予他的期待。  
那么现在他又在犹豫些什么呢？  
“德川，伸出手。”  
种岛的命令和平等院那种霸道的强制性命令不一样，他有自己独特的魅力，这是一种魔力，会让人不自觉就会听从他说的话，这大概就是他从来没在猜拳上输过的原因吧。  
德川不自觉地就伸出了手，种岛将一罐饮料放在他手掌中。  
这次不是碳酸饮料，而是一罐普通的果汁。  
“这家酒店里不卖罐装茶，果汁要吗？”  
德川收紧了手，皮肤充分地感受到易拉罐的冰凉。  
“我那个问题的答案，等你想清楚了之后再告诉我吧。”  
“我……”  
“现在的你还没考虑清楚要怎么回答我，”种岛毫不迟疑地打断德川，“不过我可以等，我知道你会告诉我一个满意的答案的。”  
“谢谢你，种岛前辈。”

一直站在场外看着他们的入江奏多拿出了手机，按下了一个号码。  
“……我有些事想和你说，平等院君。”


	11. Chapter 11

“我们的对手可是排名10的希腊队，不能掉以轻心啊。”大石秀一郎摸着咖啡杯的杯边说。  
松小队7名成员这时候都坐在酒店的待客大厅里，明天就是他们的正式比赛了，成员们尤其是那几个第一次参加世界级比赛的国中生看起来明显十分紧张，尤其是大石秀一郎，手指都插到咖啡里了还没察觉。  
作为领队种岛修二用笔尖戳着还没填满的出场名单表格。双打一和双打二的组合已经决定好了，现在问题就是单打的出场顺序，尤其是单打三这个位置，实在太过重要了，如果前两场双打输掉的话，单打三就是决定生死的一局。嘛，其实种岛也没什么好烦恼的，松小队出第一战，就算输了后面还有两场比赛，大可以将烂摊子都交给身为TOP的平等院去处理。  
“接下来是单打的顺序，第一个上场的是……”种岛喃喃地说。  
向来冷静沉稳的德川这时候也有些紧张。  
种岛悄悄瞥了德川一眼，然后手指左右摆了一下，最后停在了白石面前，“单打三就让你上吧，藏之介。”  
“哎，我吗？”白石有些意外地指着自己。单打三这么重要的位置竟然交给了一个国中生，种岛的选择还真是大胆。  
种岛在纸上迅速写下白石的名字，接着也把单打二和单打一的选手名字填上了。  
“单打一是德川前辈吗？”白石看到了那歪歪斜斜的字迹，说。  
种岛露出了一个笑容，“德川也算是我们的Ace了，不是吗？”  
旁边的德川安静地听着他们的对话，在被种岛称赞的时候他却开心不起来。种岛安排他在单打一的位置大概是想要给他有足够长的时间找回到自己的位置。平等院弄出来的伤已经不会痛了，但是精神上受到的损害一时半会是不可能修复得了的。种岛问过他是否害怕失败，他其实很想大声回答说他害怕，害怕得不得了，正是这份恐惧才促使他不断往上爬，但现在平等院挡在了他往上爬的路上，他尝试了好几次都没法跨过去，他已经筋疲力尽了，就像风中残烛，不知道什么时候就失足掉下万丈深渊了。  
“德川？”  
“德川前辈？”  
白石轻轻推了推没有反应的德川，终于把他的意识叫了回来。  
“嗯？”德川看了看名单，“我没意见。”  
种岛放下笔，双手撑在名单上，“那我就将名单交上去了，大家做最后的休整，准备好明天的比赛吧。”  
其他人都纷纷离开准备做自己的事，种岛站起来走了几步，回头一看德川还坐在原位，陷入了自己的世界里完全出不来的样子。  
“……德川、喂、德川！”  
德川如梦初醒，“……是？”  
“你今天有什么打算？”  
“我打算进行赛前练习。”  
“你还没去过医院吧？”种岛弯下腰，戳了一下他的额头，“我觉得你最好还是找奏多检查一下身上的伤，嘛，就算不去医院也得用点药吧。”  
德川的脸一下子变红，为了掩饰自己的窘迫只好低下了头。  
这种被人看了个透彻的感觉真不好受。  
“我去跟奏多说了，让他到我们的房间去，至少等他检查完之后再训练吧。”  
这就是种岛修二特有的温柔，虽然平时看起来吊儿郎当的，但在重要的时候他总是能妥善地处理问题。  
“……好。”  
德川迟疑了一会儿再回答。  
种岛笑了笑，拿着表格离开了。  
他没法跟鬼说出自己的真实想法，那可以跟入江说吗？不知道，德川还是十分迷茫，没有了倾诉的出口的他在心灵的迷宫中找不到一条合适的路。  
种岛走到西侧的走廊，拐个弯到咖啡厅，在一个角落处看见了早就等在那儿的入江。将自己的房卡交给了入江之后，种岛顺便并将自己对德川说过话都简述了一遍。他们对这件事早有共识，但当中藏着的不稳定性实在太多了，他们两人都没把握确定自己接下来的行动是否正确。  
“那你现在怎么看，奏多？”  
入江托着自己的下巴，“我找过平等院了。”  
种岛将背靠在沙发椅上，双手交叉，垫到脑后。  
“那他是什么态度？”  
“你该不是以为我能说服那个人吧？”  
“哈哈，怎么会。”种岛挪了一下屁股，调整了一个更舒服的姿势，“那么接下来就没我的事了吧？”  
“接下来也不是我能插手的。”  
入江将眼镜摘下来，拿出柔软的眼镜布仔细地擦起来。  
“如果事情真的发展到不可收拾的地步呢？”种岛用轻飘飘的语气问。  
“我们不能让平等院毁掉德川君的人生，”入江将眼镜戴回去，“但现实中我们能做到只有这个了。”  
入江拿着房卡站了起来，转身离去。  
“你真的要把这个机会交出去吗？”种岛在他身后问。  
“这是最后一次机会了。”  
“最后的赌博吗？……怎么样，奏多，要和我猜拳吗？”  
“还是不要了吧，”入江转过头，朝种岛吐了吐舌头，“我可赢不了你，修。你可是从来都不会输的。”  
“虽然不会输，但不代表就会赢啊。”

德川安安静静地待在自己的房间里，百无聊赖地翻起房间里的杂志。  
这次U-17 World Cup吸引了许多人的目光，热身赛除了向观众展示各个国家代表队的实力，更重要的是拉拢赞助商的投资。  
想着想着，睡意不知不觉中袭来，德川挨着沙发的扶手就睡过去了。  
平等院拿着入江给他的房卡，在门口迟疑了一会儿才刷开电子锁。  
入江专门把他约了出来，说了很多关于德川的事。他们作为当事人未能看清楚的事，作为旁观者的入江都看得清清楚楚，他来并不是要要求平等院作出什么承诺，他只是想让平等院弄清楚现状。德川的想法，以及他的做法，诸多的因素纠缠在一起才会构成现在这样胶着的状态，明明眼看情况往好处发展了，又因为一些细枝末节的地方导致轨道发生了偏差。  
——“你不想毁掉德川君的人生，不然你也不会关心他的伤势……别误会了，我不是在要求你作出什么补偿或者威胁你离开德川君，今天我是作为德川君的朋友的身份出现在你面前的，最后要怎么做，始终是你的选择”。  
——“只是，你要是固执下去，鬼可要行动了”。  
这是入江最后对他说的话。平等院不屑一顾，但还是接过了入江递给他的房卡，还有消炎药以及创伤膏。  
入江看作这是给平等院的最后一次机会了。  
平等院推开房门，并没有人来回应他。  
德川倚着沙发睡得熟稔，根本没发现有人进来了。  
自从和德国的比赛输掉之后，德川的睡眠就一直很差。他急于提升自己，总是想着要花更多的时间去锻炼自己，同时平等院留在他身上的伤又使得他总是不在状态上，练习的效果大打折扣。这么矛盾的状况，反复折腾着德川，明天就是World Cup的正式比赛了，如果他再也找不到状态，很可能会连累了整一支队伍。种岛将他安排在单打一也是这个用意吧，保证单打三和单打二的胜利，很大可能就不需要单打一出场比赛了。  
就算已经睡着了，德川的眉头还是紧紧地皱起来的。  
平等院坐了下来，一手捂住了德川的额头，拨开了他的额发。  
就算这样德川还是没有醒，只是轻轻地哼了一声，挪了一下身体。他实在太累了，朦胧的意识能感觉到有人来了，但就是清醒不过来。  
平等院将德川的身体翻了一半，让他侧过身来，然后拉住他运动裤的裤头，一把将裤子脱了下来。  
凉意让德川不安地挪了挪，但还没醒，平等院一手按住他，确保他反抗不了之后，用手指沾满了药膏，先是轻轻地在肛口打圈，然后慢慢地探了进去。  
德川呻吟了一声。这种感觉并不陌生，可是德川还在半梦半醒的状态，有些分不清这种感觉是虚幻还是现实，因为实在太过温柔了，他完全没有排斥感，直到平等院开始模拟性交的动作抽插起来，德川还是没有彻底清醒，只是嘴里呢喃着什么话。  
平等院伏下了头，将耳朵凑到他嘴边。  
他敢保证要是德川喊出了别人的名字，他一定会掐醒他。  
“不要……平等院……”  
听清楚他喊的是自己之后，平等院勾起了嘴角。  
他的动作更加轻柔，而且更富有性的意味，他四处寻找着德川体内的敏感点，想要挑起他的情欲。  
都到这地步了，德川还是没有醒过来。  
经过润滑的手指更加轻易地进出，德川的呼吸也随着抽插的节奏变得急促起来了，他前面已经勃起了，即使没有任何抚慰，也一副快要射出来的模样。  
在梦中的平等院凤凰同样让他感到快乐了吗？  
一边这样想，平等院一边加快了速度，在强烈的快感冲击下，德川很快就尖叫着射了出来，本来以为这样他总要醒了，但平等院抬头一看，德川的眼睛还是紧紧地闭着。  
平等院抽了几张纸巾搽干净手上的精液，然后揉成一团随手扔到了废纸篓里。  
经历高潮之后的德川脸色泛红，侧躺在沙发上，气息不稳。平等院满意地欣赏着德川下半身不着半缕的状态，看够了之后才帮他把裤子套了回去。然后他放下了入江给他的消炎药，心满意足地离开了。  
等门一关上，德川就睁开了眼睛。  
他早就知道平等院进来了，但是他还没做好面对平等院的准备，所以只好一直装睡。其实平等院早就知道了吧，自己一直醒着的事实。  
那样温柔的平等院还是德川第一次碰上。  
他的动作是那样温柔，完全不粗暴，每一下动作都是为了他能够获得快感，如果他不是擅长忍耐，很可能就失去理智，睁开眼睛了。  
为什么平等院要这样对他？德川根本想不明白。  
他用手臂挡住双眼，双腿蜷起来，整个人尽量缩成一团。  
真是太糟糕了。  
他竟然在平等院的手中得到快感了。


	12. Chapter 12

两场双打战况激烈，虽然最终获得了胜利，但大石秀一郎和远野笃京都受了不轻的伤，尤其是膝盖遭到重创的远野，恐怕有一段时间都不能站在赛场上了。单打三希腊队派出了他们的主将，最后领队种岛决定替换下白石，亲自上阵。德川在旁边一直留心种岛的比赛，他拿下了这场比赛的胜利的话，那么日本队就会以3：0的成绩战胜强队希腊，同时，身为单打一的德川也没有上场的机会了。这恐怕也是种岛原本的打算吧。  
“比赛结束！胜方，日本队！”  
场上爆发出欢呼声和掌声。日本队首战就获得了全胜的好成绩，不但鼓舞了士气，也向世界展示了他们的实力。  
赛末和对手握手之后，种岛向德川伸出手掌。  
“Hey，Give me five。”  
德川似乎放下了包袱，微微一笑，拍上了种岛的手。  
是的，虽然没有上场，但队伍获得了胜利是铁一般的事实，他作为队伍的一员，有资格享受这份荣誉。  
“辛苦你们了，松小队的各位。”  
进入休息室，黑部教练就迎了过来。  
“德川君，我有事要跟你说。”黑部教练一脸严肃地说。德川突然有些不太好的预感，他的预感向来都非常准确。

“所以，其实是赞助商想要见一见参加了与德国表演赛对决的成员？”入江抱着臂，眉头轻轻皱起，说道。  
现在参加了表演赛的六个人都被黑部教练叫到了会议室里。  
不二周助托了托下巴，“为什么呢？”  
迹部接着不二说了下去，“不二说得没错，为什么要见惨败了的我们？”  
“这是赞助商方面的意思，‘你们的表现很优秀，不用太过拘泥胜负’……他们那边是这样说的。”  
迹部哼了一声，显然他不满意这个说法。  
其他人也没表现出什么高兴的情绪。谁都知道和德国队的一战是一个耻辱，惨败的烙印一时半会是消不去的。  
“大家还是准备一下出席今晚的宴会吧。”  
“不是普通的饭局吗？”迹部有些意味深远地问。  
黑部教练的双手手肘抵在膝盖上，手掌交叉挡在了鼻梁前，“今晚的宴会似乎不是这么简单，各位优秀的日本代表，认真对待吧。”  
“教练。”德川突然发声。  
“怎么了德川君？”  
“平等院前辈也会出席吗？”  
“他会作为你们的领队出席。”  
所以日本代表总共是七人出席。德川若有所思，入江在旁边偷偷观察着他的表情。  
宴会开始的时间是七点半，在七点的时候会有班车来酒店接送。  
德川在房间里穿上他带来的正装，笔挺的黑色西装，种岛在他身后吹了声口哨，德川的脸一下子就红了起来，还好种岛在他身后看不见他的脸。德川已经很久没有穿得这么正式了，在合宿里经常穿着运动服训练，就连私服也很少穿，这次是难得的也是意料之外的一次机会。  
入江敲了敲门，种岛帮他开了门。  
“真羡慕你们啊，可以去吃顿好的。”  
“修就别开我们玩笑了。”  
种岛将双手放到脑后，“嘛，不是我说，总觉得这里面有什么阴谋的气味。”  
“除了我们，其他国家参与了热身赛的代表都会参加。”  
“德国队的成员也去吗？”  
“当然。”入江回答说，他总觉得种岛话中有话，“你是不是听到什么消息了，修？”  
“也不是什么大不了的消息，”种岛摸了摸下巴，“我听到说同样参加了热身赛的美国队拒绝参加这场晚宴，原因暂时还搞不清楚，但这毕竟不是官方活动，凡事小心点总是没错的。”  
德川打好领带，朝他们走过来。他刚才一直在浴室前的全身镜整理仪容，没有听到在门外两人的对话。入江看样子也不想告诉德川自己的担忧，对种岛笑了笑之后，就和德川一起离开了。  
来接送的班车是一辆小型巴士，除司机以外刚好就只能坐下七个人。  
入江露出了一个危险的眼神。这位置安排得实在太巧了，看样子他们本来就不打算邀请教练一同前往，可是既然是赞助商出资的宴会，不邀请教练参加难道不很奇怪吗？  
大概所有人都察觉了这种不自然，一路上气氛一直很沉重。  
迹部有些坐不住，看得出他烦躁得根本不想参与。  
宴会举办的场所是另一家高级酒店，主办方一口气包下了五个宴会厅，酒店大堂就摆满了花牌。  
“德川君，有没有觉得我们和这样的场合格格不入？”入江问。  
德川的表情没有变化，只是平淡地回答说：“也许吧。”  
他的目光一直悄悄跟随着平等院，所以有些心不在焉。  
率领着一群败军之将的平等院来到这样盛大的场地到底会有什么想法？德川一直想着这个问题。他还不知道美国队代表不会出席。  
宴会开始是一场演讲，基本都是些客套话，开场白结束之后基本就是自由时间了。宴会是自助餐形式，一开始入江本来还想跟德川待在一起的，但没多久两个人就被人群挤散了。  
在饮品的台子前，德川正看着那些五颜六色的用玻璃杯装着的饮料，刚好拿起了一杯普通的清水一样的饮料，旁边就来了一个人。  
“德川。”  
德川有些意外，循声看过去，竟然是德国队的博格。  
他是一名优秀的职业选手，能和他交手是一次不错的经验。而且，德川没想到他还记得自己的名字。  
博格用英语问他的伤势怎样了，德川跟他客套了几句，说到德川的Black hole的时候，博格还说了一句是一招奇妙的技巧。赛场下的博格虽然仍然有点严肃，但其实也是一个非常能言善道的人，在和他聊天的不知不觉中，德川都把自己手上那杯饮料喝光了。  
他并不知道自己喝下的是什么，只知道有点甜，正当他准备拿起第二杯的时候，一阵莫名其妙的晕眩袭来，他的身体摇晃了一下，一个不稳就直直地要往下倒。  
博格下意识伸手接住了德川的身体，抱在了怀里。  
这时候博格才意识到德川刚才拿的那杯很可能是含酒精的饮料，明明知道在场多数是不到17岁的未成年人，为什么会备上酒精饮料？  
他想要将醉过去的德川送到一旁，正准备移动的时候，平等院凤凰就一声不响出现在他面前，并将德川抢了过去。  
“这是我们的队员，交给我。”  
平等院早就在不远处观察着他和博格对话，直到德川倒了下去，他才察觉德川刚才很可能喝酒了，更大的问题是，德川本人并没有意识到自己喝下去的是酒。这场宴会果然很奇怪，从主办人到整场宴会的布置，仿佛都是为了什么而准备的，当然，个中目标并不是他们这些运动员。  
“德川君！”入江终于找到了德川，却发现这时候的德川已经在平等院的怀里，似乎已经昏迷了过去。  
“让其他人别碰这儿的食物和饮料，然后找个理由尽快离开。”  
入江的心漏跳了一拍。事情果然是发生了。  
“德川君就拜托你了。”  
德川的身体已经软过去了，双眼紧紧地闭着，气息还有些乱。  
平等院还不知道他到底喝下去多少。他知道有些鸡尾酒初入口的时候很温和，但其实非常烈，一旦上头了人还没来得及反应就会醉过去。  
他将德川抱在怀里，让他的手搭在自己的肩膀上，没有理会在他身后想要跟他说话的博格，自顾自地往会场出口走去。果不其然的，在会场门口的侍应立即就将他拦住，并说在宴会结束之前不允许离开。平等院的怒气一下子就上来了，拳头攥得死紧死紧的，恰好这时候入江带着其他成员也来到了门口，杜克看见这种情况立即去拦了一下平等院。  
“头儿，他们人多势众。”一直都是笑眯眯的杜克也难得露出了严肃的表情。  
他们总共加起来才七个人，而守在门口的保镖至少有几十个，强行突破是不可能的。  
入江其实想过报警，但他们根本没有报警的理由。  
要说什么理由？非法禁锢吗？不，他们只是来参加宴席的，除了他们根本没人觉得这场宴会有什么问题，气氛融洽得不得了。  
不二周助睁开了眼睛，“我们尝试一下别的方法吧。”  
趁着最严重的事态还没发生，他们还有抽身的机会。  
幸村有些不安地看着平等院怀里的德川，他们之中已经倒下去一个人了，这已经是个不好的兆头，大家都很焦躁，尤其是平等院，他现在就是一个引线已经被点燃了的炸药，等引线烧完了就肯定会爆发。  
入江单手托着下巴，说：“这酒店好像是双子结构吧。”  
“想去副楼吗？”迹部接上话。  
“那边的出口似乎是唯一的选择了。”  
在众人正商讨的时候，一把陌生的声音打算了他们的对话。  
“各位是日本代表队的成员吧？”  
这还是他们第一次在澳大利亚听到代表队成员以外的人说出这么流利的日语，所有人几乎同时转身，警惕地看着对方。  
一个西装革履的青年朝他们伸出了手。  
“你好，我是主办方的代理人，想要请各位到一个地方。”  
青年转身走了几步，但日本代表们迟迟没有动作。他们都非常警惕地看着这个突然出现的男人，这陷阱也实在太过明显了。  
昏迷了过去的德川突然感觉到了一阵彻骨的凉意，身体正不由自主地发抖。  
青年转过身，露出了一个危险的微笑，“我们备有解酒药，我想德川君现在非常需要吧，请跟我过来。”  
这个人知道德川身上到底发生了什么。  
平等院不满地啧了一声。  
“请。”


	13. Chapter 13

入江接过对方递过来的药盒，并认真地看包装上的说明，确定这的确是一盒解酒药，才拆开铝箔将药片拿出来，就着清水喂给了昏迷不醒的德川。  
那个自称是主办方代理的男人将他们一行人带到了酒店的三楼，先是让他们将醉过去的德川安置在一个客房里，接着他就邀请他们到另一个比较宽敞的房间。入江本来想留下来照看德川，但却被那个男人以有“专业人员负责看护”为由拒绝了。  
所有人都看得出来者不善，但他们又没有有力的反抗手段。  
昏迷中的德川隐隐约约感觉到有什么发生了。在被平等院抱着的时候，虽然意识不是太清醒，但他也感觉得出抱着自己的是谁，平等院的气息早就烙印在他的脑海中了，但是那样的平等院和以往又有很大的不同，他不再充满了侵略性，而是更多的带有一种警惕的意味，简直……就像是在保护自己一样。  
日本代表们离开之后，德川所在的房间里除了他之外就只剩下三名穿着黑色西装的保镖一样的男人。现在德川完全成为了对方手上有力的筹码了。  
醒酒药逐渐发挥作用，德川慢慢睁开了眼睛，但他的身体仍然软弱无力。  
房间里的空调被调得很低，带着凉意的空气对于这时候的德川来说重得像被铅带给压着，晕眩的难受感并没有随着他的清醒而减轻，他的脑袋就像被单独拎出了头部，被人用力地上下左右摇晃，这可比平等院的海盗船带来的不适感要强烈得多，再加上那冷气，窜入了他的气管，钻到他的肺泡里，仿佛是有生命一样堵塞了他的呼吸道。  
好冷，为什么会这么冷？  
德川尝试动了动自己麻木了的四肢，企图寻找一些有温度的东西。他的手肘慢慢曲起来，撑起了上半身，但很快他就知道自己的努力只是徒然。  
这儿是哪里？平等院去哪里了？  
等到他的呼吸变得稍微平缓了一点之后，他才有力气去整理混乱不堪的记忆。  
一个黑影从上而下覆盖住了他的身体，德川突然觉得自己喉咙有点发痒，开始猛烈地咳嗽起来。对方伸出了一只手，轻轻扫着他的背，但这样做完全起不了安抚的作用，因为陌生人的触碰，让德川更加紧张了起来，他觉得那只手扫过的地方都给他带来火辣辣的痛。  
对方用英语问他“还好吗”，德川点了点头，然后单手往前推去，想要推开这个靠得太近的陌生人。  
他搞不清楚状况，但他本能的知道现在不是能让他放松下来的时候。  
德川的喉咙很勉强地挤出了声音，他想要问平等院凤凰到底在哪，其他日本代表成员到底在哪，可是说出来的音节根本组不成一个句子。  
是酒的作用吗？还是什么别的原因？  
那只不安分的手突然停了下来，德川愣了一下，然后又在他没有反应过来的时候，那只手就攀上了他的腰，这次是两只手，紧紧地固定着他的腰身，德川整个人就这样被对方抱入了怀里。  
德川听到对方又问了他一句：“冷吗？”  
冷吗？是的，他明明很冷，而这个人的怀抱很温暖，他却一秒钟都不想留在这个温暖的怀抱里。  
醒酒药似乎终于发挥出了它最大的效力，德川觉得自己的力气一点点地回来了，他深吸一口气，用力推开了对方。对方毫无防备，应该没有想到德川竟然还有这样的力气，被他推开后踉跄了几步。其他两个人听到声响，连忙警惕了起来，都聚拢到德川所在的床前。  
这些人实在太奇怪了。德川迷迷糊糊地想，他们到底想要做什么？  
最后的耐性似乎被德川这个反抗行为已经消磨光了。  
刚才被德川推开的人又扑了上来，这次他的动作完全不温柔，上来就抓住了德川腰间的西裤皮带扣子，胡乱地开始扯起来。  
德川一个激灵，立即就要反抗，旁边那两个人随即就上来按住了他的上半身，将他按在了软绵绵的床上。  
他的双手各被一个人按住，仰躺在床上，而在他身上的那个人已经顺利解开了他的扣子，一把将皮带给抽了出来。下身一凉的感觉让德川整个人都懵了，他现在的精神力根本不足以让他判断当下的情况，身上的西装衬衫因为刚才激烈的挣扎早就皱成一团，领带散开，好几颗纽扣解了开来，白花花的一片胸膛就这样暴露在冷气之中。  
“Stop……”  
德川的西装外套被趴了下来，衬衫的袖子嘶啦一声就被撕开，露出了手臂。  
按住他左手的那个人拍了拍德川的上臂，德川只感觉到他涂了什么冰凉的液体在上面，接着被针刺穿的尖锐痛楚就让德川叫了出来。  
他不知道那些人给他注射了什么，但肯定不会是什么好东西。  
平等院的身影突然模模糊糊地出现在他眼前，德川眨着眼睛，想要努力看清楚，却怎么都像隔了一层雾。  
“平等院……”  
他没有穿着正装，也没有扎起头发，他就像以前那样，穿着U-17红黑的运动服，披散着金色的中长发，露出了狂妄的笑容。  
德川觉得自己的脑袋变得很沉，身体的感觉也开始朦胧了起来，难以呼吸，就像飘在高空的云层上一样，脚碰不到实地，手抓不住对方伸给他的橄榄枝，整个人在不断往下坠。  
那几个穿着西装的男人满意地看着德川这副凄惨的模样。  
他身上的衣服凌乱不堪，大片胸膛露了出来，在他颈窝上那些深深的吻痕一览无遗。因为那些药的作用，德川的皮肤泛起不正常的潮红，明明之前还感觉到寒冷，这时候却犹如掉进了热锅。  
男人伸手抬起了德川的脸。德川的嘴唇泛着水光，就像果冻一样。  
对于德川来说，他看见的始终是平等院凤凰，那个会很粗暴地对待自己，自己却始终无法决绝地离开他的男人。但是平等院并不会这么平静地面对他，他从来都是粗暴而且无条理的。  
德川伸出手捉住了对方的上臂，就像溺水的人捉住了浮木，紧紧不肯放。  
男人勾起了嘴角，扶住了德川的上半身，然后亲吻上他的嘴唇。  
混乱不堪的水声回荡在空旷的房间里，夹杂了几声下流的笑声。  
不一会儿，他身上的衣服已经被脱个精光了。  
德川茫然地挥着手，想要将触碰自己身体的人给推开。  
“平等院……”  
……平等院，你到底在哪？  
德川艰难地睁着眼睛，头顶上昏黄的灯光快要刺伤他的瞳孔。

“你要和我们说的就是这个？”平等院的拳头重重地砸在了茶几上，力道之大几乎将木质的茶几砸出裂纹。  
“这不是一场交易，你们没有谈判的余地，希望你们能够明白，各位优秀的日本代表。”  
入江露出了凶狠的眼神，这次他是真的生气了。  
“你就不怕网协查到你们的所作所为？”  
“各位如果想去举报的话，请尽管去，不过恐怕你们手上没有任何证据，协会根本不会理会吧？”男人笑眯眯地回答他。  
这场宴会果然是一个歌舞升平的假象。  
身份不明的主办方在这场盛宴中物色合适的队伍，然后威逼利诱操控他们，以达到操控比赛的目的。日本代表队在热身赛上的表现实在太过亮眼了，他们将会成为这次World Cup的黑马，如果操控到这匹黑马，将会给这些人的地下赌局带来不错的收益。他们不需要控制一整支队伍，只需要控制当中的几名精英就足够了。  
说实话，他们的目标的确是随机的，要怪就只能怪喝到了含酒精饮料的德川运气不好。  
按捺不住脾气的迹部几乎要上前揍人，被冷静的不二拦了下来。  
“如果我们拒绝呢？”虽然是问句，但不二的语气根本不带商量的余地。  
“那只好请你们退赛了。”自称是主办代理人的男人依旧保持着那副游刃有余的笑容，“我们有的是办法让你们被禁赛，不过那只会造成一个两败俱伤的局面，希望你们能够好好考虑我们提出的条件，要知道你们只有合作这条路了。”  
平等院冷哼了一声。  
男人双手交叉在身前，托住了自己的下巴。  
“对了，你们醉倒了的同伴，是叫德川君是吧？”  
平等院一个激动站了起来，被杜克在身后紧紧拉住了肩膀。  
“我们准备了一份礼物给他，希望他醒来之后还能继续参加比赛吧。”  
在平等院出手之前，入江先挡在了他的面前。平时总是温和待人的入江，这时候眼中几乎要冒出了火。  
“你对他做什么？”  
“只是一个特别招待。”  
入江转身想要夺门而去，两名身穿黑西装的保镖立即挡住了门。  
“留下你们的答案，不然谁都不能离开这儿。”男人笑得像只狡猾的狐狸，“我的耐心有限，希望你们能尽快决定。”  
空气一瞬间沉到了底。  
所有人的心跳都如擂鼓一样，急促又猛烈。  
在门边的入江死死盯着坐在男人对面的平等院的背影。  
平等院的目标是世界，他的目光一直都注视着世界。这是最后一年了，平等院也好，日本代表队其他高中生成员也大多数是最后一次参赛，如果放弃了这个机会，那等同于放弃了在U-17集训营这三年来的希望。德川对于平等院的这个野心来说，根本不值一提，入江知道如果德川会阻碍他称霸世界之路，他会毫不犹豫地清除掉他。  
那么现在平等院的选择到底会是什么？  
“……我答应你的条件。”


	14. Chapter 14

男人捏住了德川的脸颊，强迫他张开口。  
药效的作用仍然干扰着德川的判断力，他的一切感觉都非常模糊，直到一根腥臭的阴茎贴在了他的嘴唇上，他还是不能作出反应。他听到了几声阴阳怪气的笑声，他知道平等院不会这样笑，现在触碰他的另有其人，但是眼前怎么看都是平等院的影子。对方没有太多的耐性，硬起来的阴茎直直地捅入了德川的口腔，一下子深入到喉咙，一阵反胃感让他几乎要干呕。  
恐惧缠绕着德川，他甚至搞不清楚自己在恐惧什么。  
是在怕平等院吗？还是害怕性爱？  
他们这样不正常的关系已经持续一年有多了。自从高一那一次惨败给平等院之后，他就一直在平等院的股掌之中。忍耐，他一直都在忍耐，什么痛苦他都忍耐过去了，总有一天，他会忍到平等院对他失去兴趣……  
“你在发抖，孩子，告诉我你在害怕什么？”  
从后抱住德川的男人在他耳边轻轻地呢喃，就像恋人的低语。  
他们有三个人，完全控制住了德川的一举一动，德川就是掉进了缸里爬不出来的老鼠。  
阴茎抽了出来，德川大口大口地呼吸着空气，但随即他的头就被扳了过来，他身后的男人亲吻了上去，紧紧地来回吮吸着他的舌头。这种感觉实在太奇怪了，德川觉得自己体内好像有一股热潮升起，烧得他心猿意马。  
“Good boy……”  
他的手被第三个人拉了过去，按在了对方的腿间。  
硬起来的阴茎火热得像根铁杵，烫得德川下意识立即收回了手，然而对方又立即将他的手捉了回去，死死地将他的手掌按在原处。  
“来，打开腿。”  
平等院的动作不会这么轻柔，他就没尝试过一场温柔的性爱。  
陌生男人将德川的裤子扒了下来，随手扔在了床边。虽然房间的温度因为空调变得很低，但被药效影响的德川觉得现在自己热得不得了，内心深处像是有只被束缚起来的野兽在咆哮，在挣扎着离开牢笼。  
快点，快点侵入我的身体吧。  
这个念头突然冒了出来，吓得德川颤栗了起来。  
他为什么会这么想？不可能的，他不可能像个荡妇一样期待有人侵犯他。  
半跪在德川前面的男人心满意足地看着他赤裸的下体，德川有一双修长挺直的腿，多得他平时喜欢穿着长衫长裤，长时间没有直晒过太阳的肌肤白皙又细腻，就像丝绸一般，就连私密的地方也都是青涩的粉色，根本不像是有过经验的样子。想到这样纯净无暇的少年接下来要在自己手上遭遇这样的对待，男人的嗜虐心就沸腾了起来。  
亲手将美好的东西摧毁掉的那种快感是不能用语言简单描述出来的。  
粗糙的手指触碰到那个入口的时候，德川才开始挣扎起来，他像一尾离水了的鱼，拼命扭动身体，想要躲过那企图入侵他的异物，但很快就被身后以及旁边的两人按住了手脚。  
这个人和平等院不一样，平等院虽然并不温柔，但从来都不会给他带来如此恶心的感觉。  
手指捣入了他的体内，没有等德川喘过气来就开始了搅动和抠弄，一阵阵刺痛像是有无数根针扎进了他的大脑皮层。  
“啊——”  
德川高声尖叫了出来，下身的痛楚使他头昏脑涨。  
男人空出来的另一只手轻轻扫着他的头发，像是安抚小孩子一样，非常轻柔的，一下一下从头顶往下扫过。  
“救救我……”  
对方找到了德川的敏感点，手指戳弄到那一处的时候，灭顶的快感伴随着痛苦几乎让德川失去了支撑他的精神的力量。  
“不要……救救我……”  
救救我，平等院。  
德川喊不出平等院凤凰的名字。  
在他身后的男人伸出了湿热的舌头，舔弄他耳朵的轮廓。德川的双眼失去了神采，他的精神无法集中，那涣散的瞳孔里传递不出任何想法，不管是拒绝还是迎合，都已经没有意义了。  
“放松，孩子……”  
被阴茎贯穿的一刻，德川尖叫了一声。明明已经不是第一次接纳男人的那儿，但身体上本能的排斥还是让他非常难受，他的肛口本能地在收紧，试图拒绝那根异物继续入侵，但是对方丝毫没有示弱，硬邦邦的阴茎犹如铁棒，一寸一寸强硬地撑开了紧致的甬道。  
德川的双眼溢满了泪水。  
平等院的身影又再出现在他面前了。  
眼前这个压着他，强行进入他的男人，看上去就像平等院一样。  
是这样吗？从来都只有平等院会这样强硬地对待他，这样毫无温情，自顾自己的感受，不容他的反抗……  
“平等院……”  
阴茎完全埋入了德川的肠道，然后开始抽插了起来。  
德川的四肢开始止不住地发抖，对方在贪婪地掠夺着他的身体，而在德川看来，这个粗暴的人就是平等院凤凰。  
他早就习惯了平等院的霸道了，他早就……  
德川开始发出了甜腻的呻吟，跟随着抽插的节奏扭动腰身，寻找一个更合适的姿势来刺激自己的敏感点，那渗入骨髓的毒药一般的快感搅乱了他的思绪，让他变得更加追随本能行动。  
平等院……平等院……  
德川突然露出了一个笑容。  
“我喜欢你，平等院……”  
男人突然停下了粗暴的动作，德川暧昧地嗯了一声。男人看了看两位同伴，然后也露出了一个阴险的笑容。  
这可好玩了。  
男人又再开始了他的攻势，然后俯下身，像是对待亲密的情人一样，用甜腻的语气在德川的耳边用他的母语说道：“我也爱你，德川……”  
他加快了自己的速度，快感一波接着一波像是浪潮一样扑向德川，德川的呻吟声一声接一声越来越大。他的耳朵里都是轰鸣，刚才那一声“爱你”就像一个咒语，紧紧箍住了他的意识，快感和痛楚交织在一起，洗刷着他的意志。  
当精液灌入了他的体内，德川发出了一阵颤抖。  
男人放开了德川，德川的身体往后倒，直接倒在背后的另一个人的怀里。  
“现在就休息可不行呢，今晚夜还很长，我的孩子……”

“对不起，鬼……”入江紧紧地抓住了自己的手臂，“是我没有照顾好德川君……”  
参加宴会的日本代表全员都回到酒店了。  
鬼表情复杂地看着躺在床上仍然昏睡中的德川，事情他已经听入江说过了。他们见到德川的时候所有事情都已经结束了，他被清理得那么干净，一点痕迹都没有留下来，这样他们就没有任何证据去告发那些龌蹉的人。平等院已经代表了他们作出了让步，可是他们根本没有满足，反而变本加厉，做出了那样的事情。  
回到酒店之后，平等院就没有离开德川一步。  
他什么都没说，就这样安静地看着沉睡中的德川。德川偶尔的呓语，他都听得一清二楚。  
种岛在旁边觉得头非常大。  
因为德川，现在关心他的人可都在他们的房间里了。  
“真的不打算报告给教练们吗？”种岛问。  
“这件事我会解决。”  
一直不说话的平等院突然回答了种岛。  
还能有什么办法？现在他们可都被那些人给威胁了，对方做事是那样滴水不漏，目前看上去完全没有反击的可能性。  
突然，德川翻过了身，睁开了眼睛。  
“德川！”  
“德川君！”  
他撑起上半身，身上的酸痛让他不怎么使得出力气。  
“我在哪？”德川捂住了额头问。  
“在你的房间，你不小心喝到酒了。”  
他能清晰记得的事情就只有在宴会上遇到了德国队的博格，两个人寒暄了一些话，然后他喝了一杯饮料，接着是……  
德川突然发现平等院就在床的不远处看着自己。  
朦胧的记忆突然涌了上来。他记得在床上和人纠缠的事，那时候的他……虽然记忆并不完整，但身体的感觉是不会骗人的。  
“你们先出去，我有事单独和他说。”平等院突然命令道。  
鬼很显然并不满平等院的做法和态度，“平等院！你！”  
“出去！”  
平等院回吼了一声，房间里一下子陷入了寂静中。  
种岛见状，连忙打圆场：“好了好了，不如我们先出去，让德川休息一下吧？”  
“种岛，你……！”  
“鬼，我们出去吧。”入江也突然帮腔。  
鬼哼了一声，转身离去。  
“希望你不会让我们失望，平等院君。”  
在关上门之前，入江留下了最后一句话。  
等所有人都离开了之后，平等院气息平稳地喊了他一声：“德川。”  
“……嗯。”  
“不要装傻。”  
“什么装傻？”他知道平等院在说什么，但他不想正面回应。那段记忆实在太朦胧了，他喝醉了，然后不知道为什么，和人做了一场激烈的爱，那个人的脸他已经记不清了，他满脑子只有平等院凤凰这一个选项，会这样对他的难道不是只有平等院一个人吗？  
“和你做爱的是我。”  
“啊……嗯……”  
德川抓紧了身下的被子。他为什么要说得这么直白？  
“那时候你说你喜欢我。”  
“……什么？！”  
“你爱我，德川。”平等院换了个说法重复了一遍。  
德川恨不得现在一头栽进水里，装作什么都听不见。  
“我也爱你。”  
平等院摸上了愣住了的德川的脸颊。  
意料之中的亲吻没有来临。平等院只是这样平静地磨蹭着他的脸颊，就像在触摸一件重要的宝物一样。  
“我爱你，德川。”


	15. Chapter 15

“不睡吗？”睡眼惺忪的种岛按亮了床头灯，他隔壁床的德川还没睡着。  
“可能之前睡得太多了，现在反而睡不着了。”  
种岛翻了个身，用被子盖住了自己的头，“你可别叫我去打球……”  
“不，现在的我……”德川看着自己摊开的手掌，上面都是长时间握球拍握出来的薄茧，“种岛前辈和现在的我比赛的话，肯定很轻易就能获胜吧，这样也实在太无聊了。”  
种岛从被子里探出头来。  
“喂，德川。”  
“是？”德川微微侧过头。  
“虽然说接下来我们都没有比赛了，可是你也不能一直不在状态上啊。”  
“……我会尽快恢复的。”  
德川说话的时候一直面无表情。虽然知道他本来就是一个不轻易流露感情的人，但种岛还是觉得哪里有些不对劲。  
“我说啊……平等院到底和你说了什么？”  
德川的瞳孔放大了，平等院的名字给他带来不少冲击。  
他别过脸去，躲过种岛的视线，“没什么，只是些无聊的话而已。”  
德川什么都不肯说，但种岛想，自己大概已经看出了点问题所在了。  
种岛从床上坐了起来，他想了想，决定还是不追问下去，选择转移话题：“德川，明天和澳大利亚队的比赛，你怎么看？”  
“鬼前辈带领的队伍很值得期待。”  
种岛笑了出声，德川向他投去疑惑的眼神。  
“明天会拿到一个大胜利的。”种岛说。  
睡过去的德川还不知道晚宴上其他人到底遭遇了什么。那个人对日本队下的第一个命令，就是输掉明天的比赛，但种岛知道平等院虽然表面上答应了那种无理的请求，但背地里绝对不会实行。对于比赛的胜负，他有着超乎常人的执着，至于违背那个人的命令造成的后果，那都是后话了。  
“好了，我要关灯了，你也早点睡吧。”  
“嗯，晚安，种岛前辈。”  
房间又回到了黑暗中，不一会儿就听到了种岛轻轻的鼾声。  
德川抬头看了看窗外的夜空。  
现在是凌晨三点，距离天亮还有大约三小时。  
德川下了床，找了件外套，披在肩上，然后开门离开了。在门关上的那一下，种岛睁开了眼睛，并坐了起来。他挠了挠自己乱成一团的头发，喃喃自语：“现在可不是适合散步的时候啊……”

德川一个人来到了酒店内部的网球场里，什么都没做，只是静静站在场外。  
他想了很多。不容置疑，他热爱网球，从5岁开始他就投入到这项运动中，多么刻苦的锻炼他都熬过来了，在遇到平等院凤凰之前，他的网球生涯可以说一帆风顺。常胜的他在升读高中之前还算是一个开朗的人，会骄傲，会炫耀自己，嚣张并且目中无人，是失败教会他谦逊的，而给予他失败的就是平等院。  
U-17日本代表的正选位置原本对于他来说，根本不重要。他留在集训营里的唯一目标，就是打败平等院，然后成为日本的TOP。  
正如平等院所说，他这个目标实在太过渺小了。  
可是那又怎样？德川自嘲地想，自己打网球本来就不是为了什么高尚的目标，他的网球是为自己而打的，他享受的只有胜利，失去胜利的话，他的网球就什么都不是了。平等院说得没错，如果当时鬼和入江没有干涉那场比赛，自己的自尊恐怕早就崩溃了，根本没有勇气重新站起来。  
那样他就不会跑到平等院面前挑衅，这样他们之间就不会有那样的关系。  
——自己也就永远都察觉不了他爱上了平等院这个事实。  
德川很清楚，自己自虐一般执着追逐平等院是因为什么，他想要得到平等院的认可，不论是哪个方面的。  
一阵夜风吹过，德川按住被风吹起的头发。  
明明是澳大利亚的夏天，晚上这风也太过凉了。就算身上披了一件外套，德川还是冷得发抖，这种寒意总给他似曾相识的感觉。  
“这么晚不睡觉跑来这儿干什么？”  
德川一个恍神，人已经站到了他面前了。  
“越前……龙雅……”  
越前龙雅总是喜欢在出其不意的地方出现。  
德川第一反应是他是来找平等院的，他们还有一场未分胜负的比赛，不是吗？可是转念一想，就算要比赛，也不应该是这种时候来，那越前龙雅为什么又再出现在日本队下榻的酒店里？  
越前龙雅抛着他手上的橘子，漫不经心地走了过去，一屁股坐在德川隔壁。  
“没想到你也睡不着啊，德川。”  
越前龙雅只是偶尔见过德川的名字，他会记得这个人完全是因为弟弟龙马。他上下打量着穿着睡衣的德川，突然皱起了眉头。  
“我看你的状态好像不怎么好？”  
德川紧了紧外套，“没什么。”  
“我说，你们昨晚没去那场Party吧？”  
德川露出了疑惑的眼神，他的确记得美国队没有出席那场晚宴。  
越前龙雅的眉头越锁越深，死死地盯着德川的衣服领子看，德川被他盯得浑身不自在，都想要穿上外套，拉起拉链了。  
突然，越前龙雅伸出了手，将德川按在了长椅上。  
“等等？！你想做什么？”  
只是轻轻一拉，德川的睡衣最上的几颗纽扣就崩了开来，越前龙雅乘势一扯，就让他的胸膛敞露了出来。德川完全懵住了，这个人到底想要做什么？他伸手想要甩开压住自己的越前龙雅，手刚一举起就被对方捉住了手腕。  
“你想干什么？！住手！”  
“老实点，”越前龙雅压着声音说，“你们昨晚还是去了，对吧？”  
去了哪？德川愣住了几秒，才意识到越前龙雅说的是那场奇怪的晚宴。  
“没错，那又怎样？你先放开我！”  
“你身上的痕迹都盖不住了。”  
德川觉得寒意从背脊升起。越前龙雅的话里有话，他隐隐约约感觉到不对劲，可是又说不清楚到底是哪里不对劲。  
他身上的确有些不堪的痕迹，可那都是平等院……  
不，不是这么简单，越前龙雅指的不是平等院，他到底想要说什么？  
越前龙雅放开了德川，帮他理好了衣服，伸手将他拉了起来。  
“没想到他们还是出手了。”  
他说的到底是谁？对什么出手了？  
“我应该早点来的，”越前龙雅继续说，“现在似乎有点晚了。”  
这次轮到德川一手揪起越前龙雅的领子，他呼吸急促，双手微微颤抖，问：“你说的到底是什么？！”  
“你还不知道自己遭遇了什么？”  
无数记忆碎片在德川的脑海中闪过。  
他先是喝下了一杯无色的饮料，然后跌入了一个怀抱里，接着……有人往他的手臂里注射了什么药品，不是一个人，有三个人，有三个陌生的男人在按住他的手脚，然后……他看见了“平等院”，无论他怎么看都好，那都是“平等院”，面目模糊的“平等院”，他们在一张床上，他甜腻地粘着“平等院”，然后倾诉爱意，而“平等院”也难得回应了他。  
不，这根本不可能……  
那根本就不是平等院凤凰。  
德川放开了越前龙雅，双手无力地垂下，整个人仿佛失去了灵魂。  
既然那不是平等院，为什么真正的平等院后来在他清醒之后要承认那些龌蹉的男人是他？为什么就像那个幻境一样，回应了他的爱意？  
“喂！德川！？”越前龙雅抓住他的肩膀，用力摇晃，“清醒点！德川！”  
低垂着头的德川突然捉住了越前龙雅的手腕，将他的手甩开。  
“我没事……”  
“德川，”越前龙雅的声音非常严肃，“我说，你最好让平等院那家伙来见一见我。”  
他不后悔将事件戳破，他只是觉得受到真相打击了的德川变得非常难沟通，这只会让事情变得更加棘手，这才是他不愿意见到的。他从昨晚开始就一直担心到没法好好睡觉，他以为日本队会看得出那些人的小手段，没想到他们还是栽了，该说是对方太过老谋深算还是说日本队太过掉以轻心？  
隔了良久，德川才回了一句话。  
“我现在就带你去见平等院。”  
“等等。”  
他们之外的第三人打断了他们之间的对话。  
越前龙雅危险地眯起眼睛。他对这个人没什么印象，只是依稀记得他是日本代表队的No.2，这个人怎么又会这么晚在这儿了？  
“要见我们大将的话，带上我怎么样？”  
种岛修二说。这次就连他也不得不摆出一副严肃的表情了。


	16. Chapter 16

只有越前龙雅进了平等院凤凰的房间。  
种岛选择留在门外陪着德川。刚才他听到越前龙雅和德川的对话了，想也知道德川受到的打击非常大，一方面他有些抱怨越前龙雅的直言不畏，但另一方面他又觉得将真相告诉德川未必不是好事。那种事情德川早晚会察觉的，提前告诉他和等他自己发现的区别其实不大。  
“德川，我说德川——”  
种岛喊了好几声之后德川才终于回过神来，“种岛前辈，什么事？”  
“没什么，我看你在发呆，是不是困了？”  
“不……我只是在想事情。”  
“在想越前龙雅说的事吗？”  
“你听见了？”德川的反应很平静，像是例行公事一样反问了一句。  
“我不是故意偷听的，”种岛解释说，“只是刚好走到那儿听到了你们的对话。”  
德川侧过了头，长长的刘海刚好扫过他的眼睛，“你们一早就知道了吗？”  
话说出口德川就后悔了。这不是明知故问吗？他身上的痕迹这么明显，任谁看见都知道发生了什么事，从来都只有他这个当事人被蒙在鼓里。鬼也好，入江也好，种岛也好，平等院……也好，他们什么都知道，可是什么都不说，将自己看作温室里培养长大的花，受不了一点风霜。  
“我们不是故意要骗你，当然，平等院也肯定不是。”  
其实德川也不是在意他们骗了自己这件事，那种事情说不出口也是人之常情，德川在意的是平等院的告白。  
他大概只是同情自己才会这么说吧？可是平等院这个人会同情别人吗？  
房门打开了，越前龙雅走了出来，种岛趁机从打开的门缝瞄了一眼里面，没有看见平等院。  
他们到底谈了些什么？  
“接下来大闹一场吧，日本队。”  
越前龙雅经过德川身边的时候，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“我们会在决赛等着你们。”  
等到越前龙雅走远了，种岛才低声说道：“……事情算是解决了吗？”  
“或者吧。”听到种岛的低语的德川回答道。  
种岛伸了一个懒腰，“好了，要不要回去补个眠？我可是一晚上没睡好。”  
“嗯。”  
他们身后的门突然被打开。  
平等院低沉的声音传来，他只下了一个简单的命令。  
“德川，过来。”  
种岛的心紧了一下。  
看来事情远远还没结束啊，可是现在已经不是他能够插手的阶段了。看着德川安静地走入平等院房间的种岛感觉到一丝苦恼。  
接下来希望不要出什么意外吧。

在密闭的房间里，平等院从后抱住了德川。  
他们谁都没有说话，房间里安静得连轻微的呼吸声都听得见。  
只是有那么一瞬间，德川不知道自己该怎么转过脸去面对平等院。是该假装自己还是什么都不知道？还是应该老实告诉平等院，自己已经知道发生了什么，然后等待平等院的反应？德川想，自己说不定会被平等院暴打一顿，他的动作一直都是这么粗暴，他还记得自己和他的第一次做爱，性快感伴随着无上的疼痛，是吧，大概他已经离不开那么粗暴的方式了。  
平等院伸手从衣服下摆探进去，撩起衣服直到露出德川的胸膛。  
男性的胸部不像女性那么柔软，平等院紧紧握住那两块肌肉，开始揉弄起来。这种行为没有任何快感，可是德川还是喘了起来。他的心理快感是无法忽视的，当平等院捏住了他的乳头的时候，德川一个激灵，差点就叫了出来，还好他及时咬住了下唇，压抑了声音。  
为什么不说话？德川想要这样问平等院，但是他发现自己除了呻吟之外就发不出其他声音了。  
真是一个胆小鬼。  
平等院将德川一步一步地往后拉，一个不留神，德川就被平等院拉到了床边，一把推在了床上。他一直保持着背对平等院的姿势，德川已经开始搞不懂到底是平等院不愿意看见他的脸，还是他顾及到自己的心情故意不让自己看见他的脸。  
在德川胡思乱想的时候，平等院俯下身张嘴咬上德川的后颈。  
这种姿势很像猫科动物在交媾，雄性用咬后颈的方法钳制住雌性，这不是爱的表现，这只是一种宣示主权的做法。  
德川被咬得痛哼出声，听上去就像在啜泣。  
为什么什么都没说？是因为根本不需要解释吗？德川真的非常想去质问平等院，然而现实是他们之间无言以对。  
平等院伸手脱下他薄薄的睡裤，德川没有任何挣扎，甚至可以说没有任何动作，他闭上了眼睛，死死地咬住嘴唇，不让那软弱的声音再次漏出。当平等院的手指触碰到他的肛口的时候，德川终于按捺不住，反手捉住了平等院的手，然后翻转了身，正面面对他。  
平等院的手指涂了润滑剂，滑溜溜的。  
从前的他可从来不会这么温柔对待自己，德川自嘲地想。  
是想补偿吗？还是因为他在同情自己？  
德川扯起了嘴角，他想要露出一个诱惑的笑容，但他清楚知道自己这时候肯定笑得很难看。无论做过多少次爱，他都学不会成为主动的那一个，他的一切小伎俩看起来是这么幼稚，正因为是这么不成气候，才会一次又一次地被平等院看不起，正如他的网球，永远都挑战不了平等院的权威。  
“我不需要你的温柔。”  
用那双手无情地玷污我吧，将我彻底打入地狱里。  
德川笑得非常凄惨。他发现自己的喘息声和心跳声都非常大，大得几乎要掩盖住平等院的呼吸声。  
“尽情地弄坏我吧……”  
就像以前那样。  
只有疼痛才能唤回他的意识，让他彻彻底底明白到自己还在平等院的掌控下。是的，是真正的平等院，而不是什么虚假的东西。  
当平等院进入他的时候，德川的手紧紧地攀上了平等院的背，死死地抓住了他背上的那个伤疤，就像溺水的人找到了一块浮木，怎么都不愿意放手，即使指甲在上面抠出了深深的红痕，几乎要嵌进到肉里。  
德川觉得自己在汹涌的波涛中被尖刀刺穿。  
隔着一层眼泪，他看见了那个不可一世的世界海盗。  
湿润的抽插每次都能顶到了最深处，他熟知德川身体的敏感点，每次都能碾磨过那一处，灭顶的快感很快就蔓延开来，燃烧着他的理智。  
对于这种感觉，他既陌生又熟悉。  
德川突然整个人抖了起来，他似乎又再迷失了方向，用夹带着哭腔的声音求饶。  
他喊着的不是平等院的名字。  
被陌生人轮奸的记忆又再浮现在他的脑海中，眼前平等院的模样开始扭曲变形，变成了一团模糊的影子，他看不见平等院的样子，身体的触感对于他来说是这么陌生，迷乱中德川开始疯狂挣扎，他的双手捶打着压在自己身上的人，腿拼命往外蹬，想要将对方踢开。  
啪——  
平等院伸出手，狠狠打了他一个巴掌。  
“给我清醒点，德川！”  
德川的眼底逐渐变得清明起来，平等院的样子终于开始清晰。  
“平……等院……”  
平等院抓起他的头发，强迫他抬起头来。  
“在操你的是我，睁大眼睛好好看清楚。”  
痛，德川露出了痛苦的表情，他全身上下都感觉到了痛。  
一切就好像又回到了过去，过去那个被平等院控制折磨的时期。即使再不愿意，他也只能乖乖听从平等院的命令，默默忍受着他给予的痛苦的时期……  
平等院俯身咬上他的下唇，直到咬出了血，还是没有放开。相对的，德川将他的后背抓出一道道血痕。他们就像是两只互相折磨的野兽，撕扯着对方，死死不肯分开。  
这种熟悉的感觉终于又回到了德川的心头。  
果然比起温柔，他更喜欢疼痛。  
平等院放开了他的嘴唇，又再开始卖力抽插起来。德川呼吸到空气的一瞬间，就随着平等院的节奏放声呻吟起来。  
“啊、啊啊……慢点……呜……哈啊……”  
快感与痛感双重折磨着他的精神，这种独特的感觉让他兴奋得连脚趾都绷直了。  
“哈啊、平等院……呜……”  
眼泪慢慢从眼角渗出来。  
还需要什么话吗？德川想，大概不需要了。  
只要能够一直和平等院互相折磨下去，他不惜放低身份，卑微地追逐着他的背影，只要平等院还能看他一眼，只要……  
“德川。”  
平等院从上而下地看着他，他的身影几乎将德川的身体都遮盖住了。  
“嗯……嗯啊……”  
“努力站起来，然后往上爬吧。”  
德川觉得平等院的声音越来越远。  
他快要获得高潮了，就和以前一样，他快要从痛和快乐交汇的感觉之中获得高潮了，只有平等院凤凰会给予他的痛与快乐。  
“我期待和你并肩的那天。”  
精液灌入了他的肠道，德川高声喊了出来。  
平等院抽出了他的阴茎，大量粘稠的精液被带了出来，沾污了身下的床单。  
德川喘着粗气，眼睛无法对焦。  
不，他还是听到了，他听到了平等院说了什么。  
德川伸出了手，触碰平等院的脸颊。  
“我会追上你的……”  
然后，我们并肩前行的那天会实现。


	17. Chapter 17

平等院醒来的时候，德川早就起床了，穿戴整齐坐在离床远远的沙发上。平等院怀疑他昨晚根本没有睡着，他们在床上颠来倒去了至少两小时，德川本来就是一个睡眠很少的人，天亮之后更加睡不着了。他习惯早起训练，这个习惯从小就养成，不可能指望一两次的彻夜就会将这个习惯改掉。  
“早上好。”德川平静地向平等院打了声招呼，视线对上的时候，他的脸唰一下就红了起来，然后转过了脸。  
他们现在真像一对新婚夫妇，只是还学不会怎么和平相处。  
平等院进了浴室洗漱，出来的时候德川还是那个姿势那个表情坐在原位。  
“德川。”  
“嗯……”  
平等院按住了他的头顶，强行将他的头扭到一边，然后强硬地亲上去。  
德川尝到了薄荷牙膏的味道，他伸出手想要推开平等院，没想到被平等院一把捉住那只不安分的手。平等院的另一只手加大了力道，将他按得更贴，舌头热情地搅动他的口腔，房间里回荡起啧啧的水声。这声音像一把锤子在敲打着德川的耳膜，向来脸皮薄的他羞愧难当，可是偏偏力道上又不如平等院，自己所做的挣扎都像儿戏。  
终于，平等院在心满意足之后放开了他。  
“我还以为你会逃走呢，德川。”  
“我要逃去哪？”  
“谁知道呢，鬼那儿，或者入江那儿，你可以去的地方不是很多吗？”  
德川在那么一瞬间真的动摇了。  
对啊，为什么没有逃？就算不去打扰鬼和入江，他还是可以回到自己的房间里去的，反正心知肚明的种岛不会说一句多余的话。  
可是他本来就没有逃跑的习惯，被平等院这样对待也有足足一年了，除了为期一个月的海外远征使他能够有喘一口的机会，其他时候只要平等院留在合宿里，他就要接受平等院赋予给他的压力。  
自己早就已经习惯了吧？习惯去接受平等院给予的一切。  
“你会生气吗？”  
半响，德川才回了平等院话。  
昨天他们已经做了这么多，平等院粗暴的动作让他现在自己全身还有些隐隐作痛，这是他们之间最常规的状态了，不管是网球还是私生活，只要德川和平等院碰上，他总要受点伤。但昨晚是不一样的，德川将自己真正的内心剖开，赤裸裸地呈现给平等院了，话已经许诺下来，他没有回头的路，就算是假想也做不到，因为平等院给予他的痛楚就是一种毒，早就已经深入骨髓了。  
平等院很恐怖，他的强硬和霸道一度是德川的噩梦，可是这样的平等院又是他的救世主，即使心被无数次践踏，他都放弃不了追逐他的背影。  
这到底是为什么呢？  
他在被那些陌生人做那种事情的时候，为什么看见的是平等院的模样？  
一时半会德川也找不到答案。他开始迷茫起来，情迷意乱的时候倾诉过的爱意在他清醒过后又后悔起来了。他跟平等院之间到底存不存在爱，他完全没有把握。平等院会因为很小的事情折磨他，长久以来他们都只是保持着一种性的关系，没有任何情话，还伴随着暴力，这显然不是德川想要的。就算是对爱情毫无憧憬的德川，真要他作出选择，他也肯定会选一个温柔的爱人，而不是平等院这样毫不在乎对方以自我为中心的类型。  
不，他也不希望被平等院温柔对待。  
那些侵犯他的陌生人很温柔，对待他就像呵护一块宝石，他模糊的记忆只留下了高潮时的快感，他们乐于扮演平等院凤凰这个身份，对着神志不清的自己说了无数教科书般的情话。德川相信自己心底的确曾经想要和这样一个温柔的平等院相处，但转念一想，果然太奇怪了，那样的平等院根本就不是真正的平等院。  
与其被温柔地对待，不如给予他切身的痛。  
“我为什么要生气？”平等院挑起了眉。  
德川微微侧过头，让刘海挡住了一边眼睛，“没什么。”  
平等院伸手将他的头发挽到耳后。  
德川是个喜欢干净的孩子，即使被他那双粗暴的手怎么蹂躏，他都会在事后好好地将一切伤迹隐藏起来，让自己看上去依然这么干净。  
也许是因为他实在太过干净了，才会让平等院忍不住去摧毁吧。  
德川轻轻侧过头，蹭了一下他布满了老茧的手，就像一只撒娇的小猫。  
“我不会逃的。”  
德川说。  
或者真的是他想太多吧。平等院理所当然会有那样的自信，他是在明知故问，他知道德川不会逃，也不可能逃。  
德川的脚下有一条看不见的锁链，是平等院亲手绑上去的。  
“走吧，德川。”  
“嗯。”  
“今天可要大闹一场了。”

今天是小组赛第二轮比赛的日子，日本队的对手是澳大利亚队。  
“入江，情况如何？”鬼来到入江的身边，而入江正在紧盯着他的手机屏幕，表情凝重。  
“现在是我们的胜率比较大，赔率已经公布了。”  
“哼，这不是正好吗？就让那些看客们知道自己的眼光没有错吧。”  
“平等院的意见呢？”入江问。  
“那边”的要求可是要他们输了这场比赛，比分还要精准控制在3：2。参与了那场宴会的三名中学生全都被编入了这个“竹”小队里，知道内情的他们会打出一场怎么样的比赛完全是未知之数。他们已经不能再让他们的队员受到伤害了，这样进退两难的境地实在太过棘手了。  
鬼一脸严肃，说：“‘取胜’，他就跟我说了这一句。”  
“‘取胜’吗？可是这要付出哪种程度的代价呢……”  
种岛双手插在裤子的口袋里，优哉游哉地来到他们两人旁边，“嘛，我觉得大将应该是有自己的打算，我们也不用太过担心啦，这烂摊子他必须要好好收拾。”  
“修，你是不是知道些什么？”  
“也算吧，”种岛背对着入江和鬼，将硬币投入自动贩卖机，“昨晚越前龙雅出现了，他好像知道不少内情。”  
“他去见平等院了？”  
“一开始发现他的是德川啦，他出现的时机很有问题，说实话我不是太能信任他。”更何况就是这个人将大家辛苦隐瞒的真相都给抖出来的，种岛至今还在为德川的精神状态担心，虽然同时他也相信平等院能将事情摆平。  
“越前龙雅吗？”入江托着自己的下巴，“我没记错的话，美国队一开始就拒绝了出席那场晚宴吧。”  
种岛拉开了易拉罐的拉环，喝了一口冰凉的汽水，然后轻飘飘地说了一句：“对了，昨晚德川留在平等院的房间里了。”   
鬼十次郎皱起了眉头，倒是入江微笑了起来。  
“你竟然没有拦住他吗？种岛！”  
“这不是挺好的吗？”  
“入江……！”  
“这可是德川君自己的选择，鬼。”入江微微低下头，眼镜反光让人看不清他的瞳孔，不过他嘴角的笑意并没有消失，“德川君已经成长了不少，我相信他能做出正确的判断。”  
“哼……”  
“该进场了哦，鬼。”入江提醒道。  
按照约定，第一场双打应该以败北收场。  
种岛随手一扔，易拉罐准确无误地投入了垃圾桶，“第一场是神之子和皇帝的双打吗？”  
入江转过头，“他们不会输的。”  
然而“那边”要求他们输掉第一场双打。  
那些中学生拥有无限的潜力，他们早就写下了胜利的预言了。  
作为队伍主将的平等院在内场和其他人一起观看比赛的实况转播。德川站在人群的边缘，一个距离平等院颇远的位置。  
突然，他的手机震动起来。  
所有人的关注点都在比赛上，没人注意到德川的手机的情况。德川拿出手机，看了一眼讯息的内容，突然煞白了一张脸，紧接着第二条讯息就传送过来了。德川按下按键的手有些颤抖，第二条讯息仍然是一条坏消息。  
在没人注意到的情况下，德川悄悄离开了。  
第一场双打以完美的胜利结束，接下来第二场双打和第一场单打都顺利取胜，日本队以3：0的成绩完胜澳大利亚队。  
竹小队以完美的成绩回到了场内，其他队员大部分都在为参赛的竹小队庆祝。 没有露出笑容的幸村在人群里搜索了一圈，突然说道：“德川前辈呢？”  
场内一瞬间就安静了下来。  
“等等，平等院也不见了！”


	18. Chapter 18

后场安静的地方实在太多了。  
德川按照手机上的指示来到一间空房间，越前龙雅早就等在里面。  
“为什么单独约我出来？”  
德川站在距离越前龙雅还有一段距离的地方，眉头轻轻皱起来。  
“平等院不同意我的做法，我只好直接把身为当事人的你约出来了。”  
越前龙雅扔给了他黑色的细长的物体。  
“日本队没有按照那边的命令输掉比赛，他们很快就会出手让日本队尝到后果的，我想他们第一个要下手的人就是你。”  
德川接下来都没有比赛，对早就遭遇到伤害的他下手既不会伤害到日本队的战力，又能给日本队一个下马威，综合考虑下他的确是最好的人选。越前龙雅认为德川是一个很好的突破口，他就是一块肥美的诱饵，利用得好“那边”早晚会上钩的，但平等院却在顾虑这会对德川造成的二次伤害。越前龙雅还是第一次看见不可一世的平等院凤凰犹豫的样子，既然这样，那不如由他这个事外人亲自出面，断了他们的后路。  
“你想我做什么？”  
“那是录音笔，带好了，留不留得下证据就看你了。”  
德川握紧了手上的物体。  
在他发愣的时候，越前龙雅走了过来，伸手扯了扯他的衣领。  
“……你在做什么？！”  
越前龙雅放开手，德川警惕地捂住刚被越前龙雅碰过的地方。  
“没什么。”越前龙雅耸耸肩。  
昨晚越前龙雅已经见过平等院了，那么说平等院是知道他打算做什么的吧？说实话，为了日本队他不介意当这个诱饵，但平等院又是怎么想的呢？  
越前龙雅将双手交叉放到脑后，他看着德川心事重重的样子，犹豫了一下还是开口说：“那家伙不同意我的做法。”  
他在说平等院。  
德川愣了一会儿才反应过来，“……啊。”  
“你和平等院是恋人吧？”  
德川垂下了头，等了一会儿才摇摇头。  
“不，我们不是恋人。”  
“但至少他喜欢你。”越前龙雅注意到他游离的眼神，并且不打算让德川有逃避的想法，直接指出要害，“你大概也对他有感觉吧？”  
被直白地指出了内心一直不想承认的事实，德川想了想，最后还是选择用沉默来面对。他向来就不是一个擅长用语言来表达自己的人，一声不响是最好的做法，这样会让他有待在自己制造的无言的保护罩里面的感觉。  
他希望越前龙雅不要继续企图将他拖出这个透明的保护罩了。  
越前龙雅看着他的样子，叹了一口气，苦笑了一下。  
“总之，接下来你要小心，虽然让你做诱饵的是我，但我也不希望你就这样搭上去。”  
“越前龙雅。”德川叫住转身准备离开的龙雅，“谢谢你。”  
越前龙雅离开之后，德川在房间里等了一会儿。  
他打算等到比赛结束之后再归队，这样可以让他安静地待着的时间实在太少了，而且现在让他出去面对平等院也倍受压力。  
好像所有人都看出了他和平等院之间那点事，但自己又是怎样看待的？  
他们的第一次做爱伴随了暴力和痛楚，完全是平等院单方面的施虐，自己不知道出于什么心态忍气吞声了，一直忍耐、忍耐、忍耐、忍耐……那样的自己又再期待些什么？他自己也搞不清楚自己的真正想法，痛伴随着快感，使得他晕头转向，或许他是在享受那么暴力的性爱吧，只是高傲的自尊心不允许自己接受这个事实。  
他真的喜欢平等院吗？不，应该说，他真的爱着平等院吗？如果平等院说的爱只是一时心血来潮，那他又会落入一个什么样的境地？  
那个并肩前行的承诺，实际上又是那么沉重。  
德川高举自己的左手，不一会儿，手就开始发抖。  
Black hole的副作用越来越明显了，他不知道自己的身体还能撑到什么时候，或者下一次使用的时间就连30分钟都没有，到最后别说握住球拍，他或许连握起一支笔都做不到。再继续下去，他的网球生涯就完蛋了，可是不使出Black hole的他根本没有和世界抗衡的条件。  
……那时候平等院就会舍弃他。  
德川的右手连忙按住了颤抖的左手，将呜咽声吞下。  
“呯”、“呯”。  
两下不怎么友善的敲门声响起，唤回了德川原本走神了的意识。  
“对不起，我不是有意占用房间的。”  
他一边说着一边去开门，门一打开，他就几乎撞到了对方健硕的胸膛上。  
有三个人，穿着挺拔的黑西装，身材高大强壮，身高将近一米九的德川在他们面前竟然也显得矮了一个头。  
德川先是一愣，然后瞳孔骤然收缩。  
他认得这三个人，这三个人曾经触碰过他的身体。  
冷汗就这么流下来了，德川一个转身就要逃，可是这只有一扇门的房间根本无处可逃，没跑出两步他就被对方轻而易举地一手捉住了手臂，拉回到身边。  
越前龙雅说“那边”会对自己下手，但德川没想到竟然这么快。  
“不要反抗，我的孩子，这会让你受到的伤害少一点。”  
德川停下了挣扎，回头看了一眼他们的脸。  
其中一个人暧昧地伸出手，搂住了他的腰。德川浑身一震，但根本不敢做出更大的动作。那双不安分的手一直在他身上摸索，最后在他的口袋里摸出了手机和那支录音笔。  
“你还带了些很危险的东西啊，我的孩子。”  
德川眼睁睁地看着那支录音笔被掰成两半扔在了地上，头皮一阵发麻。冷汗就这样顺着德川的脸颊滑下来了，就算是他，也无法伪装自己现在非常平静。  
“要恨就恨你的队友吧。”  
一块黑布蒙上了德川的眼睛，然后他闻到了一阵奇怪的香味，意识开始天旋地转起来。  
不要……  
那种从深处冷到表面的寒意又再笼罩起他的身心了。  
“……救救我……”  
救救我，平等院。  
德川的意识彻底沉睡，男人接住了他软下去的身体，露出了一个下流的笑容。  
他们的玩法可是还有很多呢。

越前龙雅准备从侧门离开会场，刚出了门，前面就被平等院拦着了。  
“你果然来了。”越前龙雅沉着一张脸。  
平等院完全没有让步的打算，“你还是对德川说了。”  
越前龙雅故作轻松地耸耸肩，“这可是为了你最看重的日本队，而且他本人也同意了。”  
“你把他藏到哪里了？！”  
“我可没把他藏起来，再说，藏起来不就跟我的目的违背了吗？”  
“越前龙雅！”  
“冷静点，平等院凤凰。”越前龙雅眯了眯眼睛，“如果你愿意信任我，事情解决起来会简单很多。”  
“我没理由相信一个叛徒。”  
“哈？”越前龙雅夸张地笑出声，“我和你的关系没有深入到这个地步吧？”  
“德川去哪里了？”  
“我怎么知道呢，”越前龙雅摊摊手，“他们的动作很快，大概已经行动了吧。”  
平等院揪起了越前龙雅的领子。  
“你确定要在这儿跟我打起来浪费时间？”  
越前龙雅拉回自己的领子，往后退了几步。  
“我知道那个人对你来说很重要，放心，我有分寸，只要时机掌握得好，他不会受到第二次伤害。”  
“你真的值得信任吗？”  
“随便你信不信，”越前龙雅笑了起来，“我做这么多都是为了我弟弟而已。”  
他越过平等院，走了几步之后又停下脚步。  
“龙马他也很重视德川，我不会让他失望的。”  
越前龙马……  
为了救德川，不惜以退出合宿为代价，为他挡下了平等院打出的那一球。  
平等院觉得自己的内心犹如有熔岩流过，虽然没有火山喷发时那般激烈，但刺心的痛是实实在在的。  
这种感觉是嫉妒吗？德川身边总是不乏关心他的人，鬼、入江、种岛甚至这个越前龙马，他虽然沉默寡言，看起来冷冰冰的，但是他有着独特的魅力，总是能够吸引不同的人围在他的周围。他的内心在遇上自己之前并不脆弱，他是天之骄子，云端上的人，所以自己才会这么迫切地想要将他拉进地狱，堕落成和自己一样的恶魔。  
如果不是鬼和入江阻扰，他恐怕早就将德川的人生都粉碎了。  
这样的一个人，没有被自己亲手毁灭，也终会被别人用肮脏的手段污染吗？  
不，平心而论，他真的希望看见德川遭到毁灭吗？那个一直努力地追逐着自己，想要站到自己身边的人，被自己一次又一次碾碎了希望，却又一次又一次重新站了起来，他真的能够对这个人放手吗？  
越前龙雅停了下来，转过头。  
“还不跟上来，能去救他的只有我们俩了。”


	19. Chapter 19

德川只知道自己被带到了一个完全陌生的地方，是一个密闭的房间，气温非常低，跟他同处一室的人不多，他没有听到多少气息的声音。他现在双手反绑，双眼被黑布蒙上，蜷缩着躺在硬邦邦的地板上，自由完全被限制了，想要靠自己逃出去完全是天方夜谭。  
“我知道你清醒了，别装死。”  
有人踢了他一脚，那一下刚好踢在他的肩膀上，痛得德川忍不住声音。  
“放心，我的好孩子，”陌生的男人扶起了他的身体，拿掉了蒙住他眼睛的黑布，“我们不会伤害你，只要你的队友乖乖听话。”  
即使拿掉了蒙眼布，德川还是看不清周围。  
这是一个昏暗的房间，没有窗户，不透一点光。  
“我们早应该把你绑起来的，这样你们的头儿就不会耍这样的花招了。”对方伸手轻浮地拍了拍德川的脸颊。  
平等院不会允许日本队的失败，他的目标就是带领日本队登上世界的巅峰。  
“你们会失望的。”德川的声音非常平静。他确定平等院不会受到任何威胁，将他换成随便哪个人都好，他都只会坚持自己的想法，“除非你们杀掉我，不然你们的罪行一定会公布出去的。”  
男人大笑了起来，仿佛在嘲笑德川的天真。  
“你以为我们还能害怕一群高中生？”  
他拿出了一支针筒，德川觉得自己背脊发麻。  
看见德川害怕却还在强忍着的反应，男人笑了笑，“放心，不是上次给你打的药，只是常规的兴奋剂。”  
兴奋剂？德川不安地往后挪动。  
“我们会向大会举报，有人在比赛中违规使用兴奋剂，大会就会下令进行检查，你想日本队牵连进兴奋剂丑闻之后会不会被集体禁赛？”  
恐惧就像滴在了宣纸上的浓墨，扩散成一圈，染黑了白。  
德川失了魂一样喃喃道：“不要……不可以……”  
“乖孩子，打完这一针我们就会放你回去。”  
“……你！”德川咬出下唇，倔强地盯着对方。  
“对了，忘了跟你说，我们已经通报大会主办了，你猜你出去之后跟人说是有不明身份的人强行将兴奋剂注射到你体内，有没有人愿意相信？”  
德川叫了出来：“你们到底想要得到什么……？”  
“现在才来跟我们谈条件也太晚了，宝贝。”  
对方用他粗糙的手摩擦着德川的脸，就像对待一件重要的宝物一样。  
“金钱、地位、名誉……我们想要的可不止这么少。”  
凉意一阵一阵洗刷着德川的意识。  
他非常害怕，这样不但会毁掉他的运动员生涯，更加会毁掉整一个日本队，他将背上污名，成为日本永久的耻辱。  
“唔……”  
男人贴近到他的颈窝，贪婪地细嗅着他身上的气味。  
德川止不住地发抖，同样的事情他已经遇到过一次了，第二次再遭遇这样猥亵，仍然是非常恐惧。  
“我早就想在你清醒的时候操你了。”  
“不要……”德川别过头，却躲不过对方的亲吻攻势。  
对方放开了德川，“好了，先办正事再继续吧，孩子。”  
德川穿着长外套，被他用一把小刀给划开了，上臂一部分皮肤露了出来，接着冰凉的针头就抵上了裸露出来的皮肤。  
“很快就结束了。”  
德川心跳加快，呼吸急促，他选择闭上了眼睛。  
他最后的勇气都要快消磨光了。  
平等院……  
——“砰”！  
一个球状的物体飞了过来，打中了男人的右手，针筒飞了出去，碎在了地上。他捂着被打伤的手转头，斜上方的天窗被打穿了，碎玻璃散了一地。  
德川睁开眼睛一看，一个网球滚到了他旁边。  
网球……难道！  
坚实的门被撞开，德川在看见平等院那头灿烂的金发的时候，一瞬间的确是有那么点高兴，可是现实很快又将他打入了谷底。  
那个男人掏出了手枪，抵住了德川的头。  
越前龙雅从平等院身后走出来，顺便踢了一脚躺在地上挡道的保镖。当他看见对方手上的枪的时候，一点都不觉得惊讶。  
他早就在德川的领子上粘了一个贴片式的窃听器，真的要感谢这些人足够愚蠢没有发现，他们才能一路跟过来，只是警察的速度也实在太慢了。  
“后退，不然我就开枪了。”  
男人挟持着德川站了起来，恶声恶气地说。  
德川的脖子被他用手臂勒住，双腿又因为麻醉药的副作用暂时发不了力，整个人软瘫在他怀里。因为对方的动作实在过于粗鲁和急促，猛地站起来的时候他还有些晕眩。  
平等院的眼睛里写满了凶狠，他的拳头握得磕磕作响。  
越前龙雅看了平等院一眼，又看了对方一眼，接着，他摸出了口袋里的橘子，朝上扔了过去，“喂，接着！”  
对方根本没来得及反应扔过来的是什么，抬手就是一枪。  
橘子被射中，爆了开来，等他视线回到正前方，一个发光的网球直接打中了他的脸，将他整个人打翻在地上，手枪甩了出去。  
平等院扔下球拍就去接住要倒下来的德川，越前龙雅一脚踩着地上的手枪，将手枪往墙边踢了一脚。  
这么短的距离内接下了一球“毁灭”，对方恐怕一时半会都醒不过来了。  
“喂，德川。”  
平等院解开了捆住德川双手的绳子，双手得到解放的德川第一反应就伸手紧紧抱住了平等院，他的脸埋在了平等院的怀里，然后就没有别的动作了。  
平等院听到了他的啜泣声。  
“别哭了，德川。”  
真的太害怕了。  
比起害怕黑漆漆的枪口，他更害怕那冰冷的针筒。  
如果真的没有人来救他，如果那剂兴奋剂真的注射进他的体内，他的世界就彻底崩溃了。  
德川什么都没有说，他什么都说不出口，只是紧紧抱住平等院，就好像这个世界只剩下他们两人。  
来得及真的太好了……  
真的太好了。

德川在医院醒过来的时候，鬼和入江在他的旁边。  
“太好了，德川君，你终于醒过来了。”  
“入江前辈，鬼前辈……”  
“医生已经为你做过检查了，你的身体没有什么大问题，今晚观察一晚，明天就可以出院了。”入江微笑着说。  
他总是那个负责说着好消息的人，他和鬼总是能在德川受伤昏迷过去守护在他的身边。  
可是，应该还有一个人才对。  
“平等院呢……”  
鬼回答他说：“平等院已经回去了。”  
看德川垂下了眼睑，入江连忙补充：“事情已经告一段落了，那些人也被逮捕了，平等院要到警局录口供，所以先离开了。”  
“对不起……”  
“你不需要道歉，德川。”  
鬼的声音听上去有些心酸。说实话，善感的他并不愿意看见这样的德川，一直以来，他都忍受了太多了。  
“你就趁这个机会好好休息一下吧，德川君。”  
德川一直睁着眼睛，看着病房窗外的太阳西下。  
探病时间结束了，房间里再次剩下他一个人。不知道是药物的副作用还是心理因素，他再也睡不着，或者说，他害怕了睡着的感觉，那种毫无知觉的状态每次在他清醒过来之后都会变成后怕。他能够早起并不是说他有多自律，他只不过是无法熟睡而已。  
时钟走到了夜半，德川换了一个姿势躺着。  
突然，遮帘被拉开了。  
透过月光，平等院那张脸显得憔悴了很多。  
“探病时间已经过了。”  
“我有我的办法进来。”  
德川白得近乎透明，平等院伸出来，轻轻摸着他的脸颊，如果不是有这么真实的触感，他真的害怕德川只是一个假象。  
他来不为别的，只是想要见见德川而已。  
“害怕吗？”  
“嗯。”  
德川主动覆盖上平等院的手背。  
“还好你来了。”  
平等院弯下腰，轻轻吻上德川的嘴唇。  
窗外的夜风吹了进来，吹散了一切阴霾。


End file.
